All That I'm Living For
by HyperactivePianist
Summary: Two people unexpectedly meet, and before their very own eyes their lives are in each other's hands. They begin to live together, different romances developing, and jealousy sparks a deadly fire, and the two discover that they have more in common than they'd think. Will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 1

Len P.O.V.

The rain is pouring and pattering at my skin, and it's so dark, I depend on the street lights just to see. My instincts perk up, and I hear a faint siren whining.

_Oh God._

I run, puddles splashing at my skin, and my dark, tattered clothing, soaking it as it clung to my skin. Shelter was the only thing I had in mind. I need to hide. I run to the nearest house, which is small and cozy-looking on the outside, good enough for a couple. I hear a thunderbolt, and jump. "Damn it," I muttered. Why must I be such a baby sometimes? I shivered a bit, and then knew I had to do some B&E, as they called it. I have never done so before, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I couldn't go through the front door, that's too easy. Dead giveaway. I tug on the windowsill until it reluctantly gave in. _Yes._

When I went inside, it was definitely not a couple's room. In the very dim light I could tell the room was too small for one. The smell of citrus reeked the area, tingling my nose and almost making me laugh. But, I haven't laughed for a long time. Sighing, I closed the window behind me, with the sudden feeling that the room was all orange, just because of the strong fragrance.

Before I knew it, my head grew dizzy and woozy, and I began to feel drowsy to the point that I couldn't think straight. My eyelids ached to shut, to have some well-earned sleep. So, I curled beside the window, hopefully out of sight, and feel asleep.

O~o~O

Rin P.O.V.

I'm driving home from my job at work, which is a waitress at a cafe. Sounds stupid, I know, but I needed to earn some extra money, since I live alone. My parents are divorced, and my mom has a job that's far away, so there's not much I can do about that. You just have to get used to it, because life isn't always going to go as planned.

It's raining cats and dogs, and I'm glad I'm driving home, for once. The windshield wipers move like a metronome, as I hum to a familiar tune I heard a long time ago. Suddenly, there's the clash of a thunderbolt, and I stop my foot on the break, earning a very contempt horn from the mini-van behind me. I sigh. Why do I have to be such a baby?

By the time I reach home, I fish out my key and open the door before I could become soaking wet. "I'm home," I mumbled into the air. Since it's Friday, I've got work tomorrow and the day after. I take a quick shower, and put on an old silk nightdress that went past my knees. I removed the hair clips that held my bangs in place, and the ribbon I always wear on my head. Just as I decided to get some sleep, my orange phone starts ringing.

I checked the caller ID. It's one of my closest friends. I pick up the phone, and in my cheeriest tone possible, which was considerably cheery, despite how drop-dead tired I was, picked up.

"Hey, Miku!" I exclaimed in a shrilly, peppy voice.

"Haiiii Rin-Rin!" she squeals.

"Sooo, what's up?" I'm really not in the mood for any of this, I just wanted some sleep. But I have to talk to her, because she _is _my best friend.

"I was thinking that maybe we could hang out some time soon," she suggested, but I could sense the hope that was traced in her voice. It always sounded like that when it came to coming over. I walked down the hallway, to my room, and stopped at the door.

"Yeah! That's totally cool. How about, on Monday?" I asked. After all, it was summer vacation.

"Fine with me! I'm available all week, so maybe we could-" she went on and on, chattering so rapidly that I couldn't keep up. All I could think about was getting some sleep. When I twisted the brass doorknob, and opened up the door, I couldn't see anything, as darkness flooded around me. I pressed my hand against the wall, feeling for the light switch, and when I found it, I flicked my wrist to flip it on. "Soooo, then we can totally get a manicure. Then eat leeks. Then get a pedicure, and maybe go shopping, and eat some more leeks, and-"

"-Miku?" my voiced cracked in half, the name sounding totally and utterly foreign on my tongue for a moment.

"Yeah, Rin-Rin?" I heard Miku's squeaky voice tone down a bit on the other line, confused and concerned.

"Gotta go. Bye." I cut her off, and hung up. I dropped the phone on the orange fuzzy carpet and nearly screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there~ :3 This is my first fan-fiction, and I never got a chance to add an author's note in the first chapter, so, here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kagamine Rin/Len, Hatsune Miku, VOCALOID, or any other characters from the Chapter 1 onwards. I own nothing except myself. If I didn't own myself, I think that'd be slavery...or maybe not...?

Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of "All That I'm Living For"~!

* * *

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 2

Rin P.O.V.

I dropped my phone on the orange fuzzy carpet and nearly screamed.

In the corner of my room, I saw a stranger, sleeping in a fetal position by the window. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, what do I _do?_ Do I let her stay? Do I wake her up? Do I throw her out the window? Is that where she came in? Is she dead? All these questions swirled through my mind, like the beginnings of a tornado. I tiptoed close to her, until I slowly was in front of the stranger. I crouch down, to get a better view of the person's face, and gasped, almost choking on the amount of oxygen I inhaled at once. In front of my very own eyes was a stranger that looked just like me.

It turns out that the stranger was actually a boy, not a girl. I blushed at my erroneous assumption, noticing how similar our faces looked. Except…he looked better, in more odder ways than I imagined. He had the same fair skin as mine, except it was smeared with dried blood and had cuts and bruises that splashed and decorated his face. He must have been through so much, as I could see the distressed expression gently embroidered into his face, his eyebrows twitching together, in some sort of worry.

I just can't wake him up, he might run away! But, wouldn't that be a good thing? A part of me felt compelled for me to keep him, because after all, I was getting a bit lonely around here-

Who am I kidding? I can't even think straight. This time, the other part of me won. I pick up a soft yellow blanket and wrap it around his limp body so he wouldn't get cold. Before I went to sleep, I kneeled in front of him, leaning close into his face, and pushed away a few of his bangs to fix his hair. Once again, his face struck me with déjà vu. The kind of déjà vu that was like looking into a mirror. I went into bed, tucked myself in, and slowly fell asleep, thoughts of tomorrow on my mind.

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

_It's sunny outside, and I'm humming to the tune of a familiar song that I heard a long time ago. A light breeze was playing with my hair, rippling through my scalp and pushing my bangs back. I saw my father, his tall and lean built and his ocean blue eyes, not longer filled with contempt and wrath, but joy. He was holding hands with this woman. Do I know her? Am I supposed to know her? I…don't remember. She had long, flowing blonde hair that went down to her waist, and sparkling cerulean eyes, like mine. I saw a girl about my age ambling along with them. I couldn't exactly see her face, since it was too blurry to make out, and the bright light made it harder to see. No matter how much I tried to squint, it wouldn't help. _

_I recognized that she was wearing a petite, yellow dress that was long and flowed gracefully, making her look swan-like. She had blonde hair just like mine, as I could tell._

"_Len! Len!" she cried out, waving at me to come over. I ran towards her, hoping to see her face better. She practically leaped on me, running towards my direction. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I staggered back a bit, but caught her as I embraced her under the warm light, laughing. I was smiling, another thing I haven't done in a long time. Holding her in my arms…it was an indescribable feeling. I didn't know exactly what I wanted, except to not let go of her, and when I did I would do anything to get her back._

O~o~O

Rin P.O.V.

_It's really sunny, almost blinding, and the weather is perfect. I see my mom walking with this man that I don't know. He also has blonde hair, but not the shade as my mom's or mine. Their hands are clasped together, and they look joyous. I haven't seen my mother look like this in years. It made my heart swell up with happiness and my eyes well up in tears. But, up ahead, I saw a boy. He looked my age, but I didn't recognize him. His face had been blurred from the sunlight, and squinting didn't do any help. I could tell he had hair like mine, but tied back._

_Then, all of a sudden, I had an urge to meet him. To know him. Talk to him. Hug him. This urge compelled into the very soul of my being, making me to wave my arms frantically to catch his attention. When I did, I ran toward him, as he did the same._

"_Rin! Rin!" he called out. He knew my name, but what was his? I couldn't remember. Was I supposed to know too?_

_When he was close enough, I leaped toward him before my mind could even process that thought. My body just moved on its own, like some kind of instinct, and my arms were spread open, and embraced him. I felt him stagger back, but not enough to fall, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, holding me in his grasp. I inhaled him deeply. The scent was-bananas? I smiled. The scent suited him perfectly, as he was soft and warm, and his presence felt everlasting. The feeling was indescribable, in the most perfect kind of way. I didn't want it to end, but if it will, I will try to get back._

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

I woke up to a warm beam of sunshine on my skin, illuminating the room as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I noticed there was a yellow blanket around me. Maybe that's why it was so hot. I pulled it off of me, and stretched my body to relax my muscles and limbs from being so cramped up together all night. I wasn't sure why I did so, now that I looked at how much bigger the room was in the light. When I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the morning's grogginess, I realized my assumption was correct. The room was all orange. The walls were painted a light yellowish-orange, but everything around it was orange. Orange throw pillows, chairs, sheets, laptop, the fuzzy carpet, you name it. But it still bursted with vivaciousness.

But as my eyes wandered toward the bed, I saw the owner of the house sleeping peacefully. I could see the shape of his body under the comforter, which I had no idea why he was using, since it was excruciatingly hot outside. I didn't want to disturb him, but I was curious. Besides, he might've been at least a _little_ hot under there, right?

So, still clinging onto the blanket, I carefully, gently and ever so lightly pulled the comforter down by the corners with the tips of my fingers, and my eyes widened. _Woah_. That 'he' was a 'she'. Damn it, why didn't I see that coming? The room was all orange and clean and neat! But it wasn't until I took a good look at her face until I realized that she looked just like me. Her shoulder length, cropped blonde hair, her delicate nose, and somewhat small mouth that seemed to have traces of a pout, but traces of a smile in her expression. It was…almost, adorable. Her skin tone was identical to mine, but her skin was flawless. Absolutely no cuts, zits or bruises. I spent a lot of time just gazing at her face that, since she was sleeping, I moved my face closer to hers, until we were only mere inches apart.

Then, suddenly, her eyes opened.

_Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3

"All That I'm Living For"

Chapter 3

Rin P.O.V.

I woke up to feel a slight breeze on my face. Wait, that didn't make any sense. The rest of my body didn't feel as cool, and I could tell by my slight stirring that the comforter was almost off of me. But, then again, how did that happen too? It's too thick to slide off, and I'm not so much of a restless sleeper. That could only mean that someone must be breathing on me. Miku, if you sneaked into my house, I swear...

I open my eyes to see instead of her was the boy, mere inches from my face. His blue eyes, which were almost identical in shape and color to mine, grew wide, Oh _no, _what do I do? I can't push him off, that's rude. But, I don't want him up in my face either. When I tried to move, though, I felt paralyzed from everything that was going on, and all I could do is stare into his eyes, and I feel heart creeping onto my cheeks. How long have I been in this position? And, for some reason, why am I slightly enjoying it?

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

On the exterior, I was pretty sure I looked calm, cool and collected, yet motionlessly staring at her. But really, on the inside, I was freaking out. What do I do? Do I stare at her until the world explodes? I try to move, but I feel paralyzed. Why _now _of all times?

17 seconds. That's how long I've been standing like that since she woke up. All that I am capable of doing is just counting, hoping that if I reach a really high number, I could move, or some miracle would come.

_20, 21, 22..._

I feel my cheeks growing hotter too, but it's obviously from the hot weather, right?

_23, 24, 25..._

GOD DAMN IT, LEN, DO _SOMETHING!_

I was swearing at my mind for not cooperating and just sitting there counting, my body for not wanting to move, and the stupid idea of even coming here, until at 43 seconds, I finally managed to move away. Phew. Now, what do I say? 'I'm sorry I was up in your face?' 'I wasn't stalking you'? 'I'm not going to rape you'?

"G-good morning," I stammered. Pathetic. Just pathetic. But, I think she bought it. Her face went from confused to happy in a flash.

"Good morning to you, too!" she beamed, her voice melodious and absolutely cheerful, as if it was bursting with light and happiness. "W-was there any reason you were so close to me?" she asked, her voice trying to restrain sounding amused, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. I could tell that she was trying very hard to keep a polite facade, but terribly failing at doing so. I didn't want to sound like a stalker, and I definitely didn't want her to think that I was worse than I really was, even though that just once glance at me would have heads turning away and maybe even shielding their children. I stuck my arm out, handing her the yellow blanket, my palms sweaty as the soft cotton fabric felt like it was slipping through my fingers, as my arms were shaking. I was praying she wouldn't notice any of this.

"I—I wanted to return this to you..." I stammered dumbly. I really am an idiot.

"No, you can keep it." she said lightly, grinning at me. I felt a pang of guilt from my acts of foolishness to her of generosity. It made me feel bad that I had been doing something wrong. But didn't always? Even if growing up with such lifestyle would make such feeling numb and fade away, why did it only get stronger throughout the years? But this feeling felt different. Different in a way that I couldn't exactly explain.

"Thanks," I mumbled, averting my eyes. The first thing I wanted to do is run out, jump out the window I came through and find shelter somewhere else. I could always sell the blanket for food, and I might be able to escape safely. I glanced at the window, noticing how sunny It was, and how stupid it would be to do such thing in broad daylight. But, what would she do...? Would she call the police? She already has a good look of me now, she can perfectly describe what I look like!

"So, let's get you cleaned up," she said, walking to her closet. What? Would she clean me up before she would report me, to able to get a better look at my features? She stayed in her closet for several moments. When she finally stepped out, she was holding an orange cotton T-shirt with a picture of a base clef on it. There was a long-sleeved undershirt tucked inside, and dark denim skinny jeans. "Sorry, I don't really have any clothes for a guy, since, well, you know, I'm a girl," she laughed awkwardly, stepped closer toward me. "But, I think this might fit you. We look about the same size, anyways." she added, inspecting my body, her eyes trailing up and down. I felt kind ashamed, because of my gaunt figure that made it obvious that I wasn't eating. But I could always lie by saying I was anorexic or bulimic, or I had really good metabolism. She guided me to the bathroom, which was just across the hall, and let me have my privacy.

I stripped out of my clothes, looking down at my abdomen. I sighed. The huge gash was still there, and it seemed that it hasn't closed. It was still as scarlet-red as ever, but with traces of brown, as the wound seemed to be getting older. I closed my eyes and my mind instantly brought me back to the feeling of the glass clashing again my skin, the hot-white burning, and having to take carefully pull out the jagged glass shards that penetrated into the wound with rusty tweezers. The mental image of my hand pulling out the sharp glass, and how much blood was gushing out, it was all too much to handle, as my stomach began to knot and twist. My eyes flew open as I began to tremble a bit, refusing to look down at my abdomen and stepping into the shower. I let the hot water run on my skin, droplets sliding down my body, making my wound sting a bit, but my muscles started to relax, and I managed to stop trembling. I let out a little sigh. When was the last time I had taken a shower? It had been since forever. The rain had been my only source of water that could possibly be used to clean myself. I have never remembered using soap as much. Speaking of soap...do I just use hers? B-but, it's not mine...However, I don't want to smell gross in front of her, so I took a dime-sized amount and lathered it into my skin and my hair, letting the steam of the hot water envelope me. After I stepped out and dried myself, I put on my clothes and walked out.

When I went back into her room, she seemed to have been gone. I didn't tie my hair into a ponytail yet, it was still wet, and I combed my hair through my hands. I stepped up to her nightstand, where I saw a photo-frame of her as a child, smiling, with this lady. The photo was small, though. It wasn't the shape of a regular photo. Almost...jagged. Hm. When I took a good look at her features, then glanced at the mirror, I sucked in a breath. I kind of did look like her. Turning away from the photo, I searched around for her a bit, then finally gave in.

"M-miss?" I called out.

"Downstairs!" I heard a faint voice reply, and I went to downstairs to find her. I held my breath as I walked down the stairs. What if there held my worse nightmare, and that her cheeriness was all just a facade that kept her from scaring me away? What would happen then? I wanted to shake such idea from my head, but I knew I could never deny the obvious. Whatever fate was laid out for me there, my only choice was to accept it.

~A little earlier~

Rin P.O.V.

While he was taking a shower, I went downstairs to cook up some waffles. Waffles were a kind of American cake, almost like a cookie, with patterns in them, like squares. They could be found in Japan, but were most popular in places like Belgium or Scandinavia. But since my mother seemed to like making these and taught me how simple it is to make them, I figured it might've been something better than making him something like Miso soup and rice like every other Japanese family. I mixed the batter and poured it in the waffle iron she bought me a long time back as a souvenir, and waited for them to cook. I sighed. When was the last time she even visited? This gift is years old anyways. I'd like to say I missed her so much, which I did, but for being gone so long, that feeling of mourning and loneliness strengthened to the point that made me angry at her. I didn't ever want such side to show from me, so such cheerful faces mask up any of these feelings. It's been working all these years, like with Miku, but she seems to be the type that can be a little bit dense. Maybe no one will notice these feelings that I have, and maybe I'll just continue living alone-

No, Rin! Quit over thinking and getting emotional! I began to set the table, distracting myself with the tiny details like utensils and plates and napkins and such, and when I was finally satisfied, poured myself some orange juice, thinking about what exactly happened this morning. The position I was in...not every normal person wakes up and sees a stranger staring down at you. Not to mention how long we were staying in that position. It felt like years! His eyes seemed to tremble with fear, but somehow were familiar. All too familiar, from the voice, to the hair, his face, just _everything._ Also, why did I even choose that shirt out for him? I know it's a base clef, but for heaven's sakes, does _he?_ Maybe he does, and maybe he enjoyed singing like I do, but only as a tiny hobby that no one happens to know about! Maybe he also had sparks of dreams of becoming a singer, but never followed it because he knew that such job wouldn't take him anywhere. But just hearing his voice..made me feel weird. I felt wet. Wait, what?

I snapped out of my trance and stepped into reality, realizing that I really _was _wet, because I was still pouring the orange juice, and half of it's contents were already flowing past the brim of the glass, splattering all over the table, and since I was leaning on it, soaking into the lower-half of my dress and spilling onto the floor. God, I have to clean this up! I scrambled to get some paper towels and rags, quickly mopping up the spills. I poured half of the juice from my glass into his, since the rest was dumped on the floor and my clothes, and it really smelled sour and bitter and smoky...wait, smoky? I began to realize that something else smelled bad. Not the orange juice, that actually smelled quite delicious. I turn around, and my jaw dropped. When I opened the waffle iron, the waffles were completely burned. It was black and charred, almost resembling ash. I threw it out, because I definitely knew I couldn't serve him _that. _But, I only have a little batter left, and some bananas and whipped cream. I quickly remembered another one of the recipes my mother taught me, and a plan flourished within my mind. I was going to make banana crepes.

I took out a regular nonstick pan, ladling a few tablespoons of batter onto it and swirling it around to coat the whole area. After the batter dried, I flipped the crepe over with a spatula, letting it cook on the other side, then sliding it on the plate, smothering it with a generous amount of whip cream and cutting up some bananas into slices and putting them in. Bananas weren't my favorite fruit, but they're pretty good. I folded it and garnished it with a whip cream. It seemed awfully sweet and fattening, but hey, he's kind of skinny, right? He needs a little more skin on him. I repeat the steps for myself, plating the crepes and setting them on the now clean table. There. _Perfect._ Exhausted, I sat down in a chair, until I heard a voice.

"M-miss?" the voice called out from upstairs, sounding a bit lost. Oh, it was the boy.

"Downstairs!" I replied. I heard his footsteps and stood up to see him. I inwardly gasped. He looked—good. His hair was a bit messy, but it looked so much like mine, chopped and uneven on the edged, as if it was cut by a knife. However, mine has always been short, cut by my mother when I was younger, and when Miku cut it again, she made it a little scruffier than how I was used to. Same length, same style, but screamed 'I-let-a-person-who-can-barely-hold-a-pair-of-scissors-named-Miku-cut-my-hair'. But aside from the hair, we looked so much more alike than I had thought. It was like looking into a mirror. Yet, despite his cuts and bruises, he looked better.

"Um, Miss? Your-" he began, but his voice cut off, as his face went a bit red, until I realized that he was shyly pointing at my dress.

"Oh, no! I just spilled some orange juice on myself by accident, I was just about to change, it's not what you think, sorry!" I squeaked, running upstairs, feeling hot and sweaty. That was absolutely mortifying. What a great way to introduce yourself. When I reach my room, I change into a yellow tank top with a black treble clef on it, and black shorts, and some regular sandals. I put on my clips and my signature ribbon, fixed my hair, and ran downstairs. When he saw me, a faint smile was traced on his lips.

"Oh, a treble clef, how ironic," I heard him chuckle softly for the first time, and it sounded melodious. It seemed to suit him perfectly.

"Yeah," I blurted out stupidly. So he _did _know what those things were. "I—I made some banana crepes," I added bluntly, motioning my hand to the plates. His eyes lit up like he was a child finding presents during Christmas.

"Th-thank you." he bowed curtly, in an odd jerking motion. Such gesture didn't suit him. It felt odd, like it was racking throughout his body. We both sat the down, beginning to eat, and it felt odd, having someone other than myself or sometimes Miku accompanying me to breakfast. I glanced up at him and he had the most fascinated face in the universe, his eyes still lit up as he was concentrated on his food. I wanted to smile, but that made me feel like a stalker. Instead, I think it was better if we started talking a bit. It wouldn't make sense if you treated someone to breakfast without getting to know them a bit, now did it? I decided it's about time to break the ice.

"So, why'd you exactly come here?" I ask, placing down my fork, and locking my eyes in him with mutual interest. Nothing intimidating, but nothing vulnerable. Merely curious. He fidgeted a bit.

"Well," he began.

* * *

Haha, yes, cliffhanger! I hope you don't hate me for that .

This chapter felt kind of long, and before I edited it, it was actually longer. I was working on this earlier in the afternoon but never got a chance to finish it, and now it's 2:19 A.M. at the moment and I want to post this before I go to sleep. I'll have nightmares if I don't xD

I'd like to also send a shout-out to Happiness Sunshine and Gum for being my first reviewer! You don't know how happy I was when I saw your review. It made me want to keep on posting, so thank you so much for that!

This getting kind of long so, stay tuned for the next chapter, where we reveal a bit more about Len, and exactly why he ended up where he is right now.

But for now, bai-nii~!


	4. Chapter 4

"All That I'm Living For"

Chapter 4

Len P.O.V.

~A bit earlier~

When the lady emerged from downstairs, I noticed she was wearing an outfit that was quite similar to mine. Her blonde bangs were held back by clips so I could see her cerulean eyes clearly and a big, fluffy bow was tired in her hair, somehow perky, as if it defied gravity. Did she do that…on purpose? But, what could her motives possibly be by doing that?

"Oh, a treble clef, how ironic." I say, letting a laugh slip out from my lips, making my body tremble just a bit. This sensation felt almost…foreign. Like I haven't felt it in forever. It made me feel happy, for once.

"Yeah," she said. "I-I made some banana crepes," she began. I felt my eyes widen. Banana crepes? I've heard of them before, but…weren't those for rich people? I think I've only eaten them once in my life, but my dad said it was when I was really little, before I could even remember. And bananas? I _love_ them. It's my favorite food.

"Thank you," I say sincerely, bowing awkwardly, then looking down at the food set in front of me, but not a hundred percent sure how to dissect it. I mean, it was just about the most gorgeous thing I've ever eaten in a while…C'mon, Len, this isn't brain surgery or anything! I slice a piece of it, picking it up with my fork, and sliding it in my mouth, chewing it slowly and tasting the sweet crepe, the whip cream dissolving on my tongue, mixing so well with the bananas. My mind was practically exploding because how well everything tasted with each other. It was just amazing. When I looked up at the lady, she was already half done with hers, and I was just sitting here, eating it like some kind of slow-motion idiot. _Nice going, Len. _I decided to eat a bit faster, and after about seven bites, I look up and she's staring at me with this peculiar expression on her face.

"So, why'd you exactly come here?" she questioned. My heart stopped. I knew it. This was bound to happen. I paused, putting my fork down, and she watched me, and I realized the look on her face wasn't something of disgust or contempt, just pure curiosity. The question was a bit sudden, but she had every right to ask me that, after all, it was a bit sudden that I broke into her house.

"Well," I began, shifting a bit in my seat. "It's a long story," I realized I sounded a bit reluctant, but it wasn't fully an excuse; it really was a long story.

"Take your time," she said simply. My mind began to fill of memories that I wished I couldn't recall, but if I didn't tell her the full story, there'd be an empty, mysterious air between it. I needed every piece of the story, or else it wouldn't make sense. I sucked in a breath and began.

"It all started when I was young. My parents divorced, and when they did, they kicked my father out of the house, and he brought me along with him. I-it wasn't exactly what you'd call…easy." I paused. _No,_ I shook my head internally. It wasn't easy _at all. _The lady motioned me to go on. "I lived under a bridge with my dad and some other complete strangers. I avoided talking to anyone, with an exception of my dad, but only when he had orders or errands for me. He obviously was unemployed, so stealing was the only way to go. I learned at a young age, probably after I learned how to run, and had me fetch errands. He had his own 'job' as well. He used to have connections with people who had drugs, and he would sell them to people who would pass by. But, of course, this alliance was a broken one, for all the drugs were ripped off and cheap and given to him in meager quantities, and he'd only make money off clients that were new. He never had returning customers. But he still made enough money to partially function, and I would occasionally earn a good five dollars or so from begging in the streets, and whatever money there was left, I'd get myself something small to eat, like a banana or two and every now and again he'd buy himself a case of beer, because if there was really one thing that he kept and treasured, it was his I.D." I scoffed, my fist tightening a bit. "I somehow cared about my dad, even after all those terrible mistakes he made, and how he each of his sins piled up higher and higher, and he did nothing to forgive them. But I wanted to kick this accumulating pile of sins down, so I've repeatedly told him to stop. But, he'd always be in such a drunken rage that he'd-" my voice trailed off, feeling forgotten. I bet she wasn't even listening. I fiddled with my fork, lowering my head so my blonde bangs would conceal my misty eyes. But, when I looked between my bangs to glance at the lady, she really _was_ paying attention. But what surprised me the most was that her eyes were also moist, and I felt a sudden pang of guilt for making her feel this way, since none of this wasn't her fault. She had nothing to do with this situation up until now. She looks just about ready to break down, but I know she wants me to continue, so I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled sharply through my nose,

"-He'd beat me. His eyes would be bloodshot, and he'd scream at he that I didn't know what was best for him, and that I was useless, and unneeded, and, and, and-not cared about." my voice cracked, but I had to continue, and handle this like Len, the cool and collected one. "So one day, he was high and buzzed with a horrible hangover of some sort, twisted and wrecked by things that I couldn't even explain or imagine, and I just happened to be where I was, convincing him to stop, at the wrong place, and the wrong time. He threatened to kill me. He said, 'You don't care about me! No one does! You think you can try to control me and-' he grabbed a broken beer bottle and slashed it across my abdomen with all the force and strength he had and gave me the deepest and nastiest gash that made red flow from it like a waterfall. Seeing the blood and glass shards that clung to my skin, and the psychotic, sadistic look on my dad's face made me realize he wasn't a dad after all. With this one realization, I grabbed a bottle and-" A wave of guilt overwhelmed me, and I lowered my voice so that it was barely audible. "-smashed it on his head. He lay limp on the ground, blood streamed from his cracked head, and I fled. Word immediately spread around about the whole accident, and I heard rumors that my father died, which worried me a bit, despite how harshly he treated me. When they found out it was me that killed him, they immediately sent me to juvenile detention hall for a while. There was a trial set up for me, and luckily, I was declared innocent, but I had to be sent to some orphanage home that would set kids like me straight for a brighter future…but I knew I couldn't have that. I ran away from the orphanage, because I knew I just had to leave. It doesn't matter though. I don't even think that any of the people there even cared or anything. They just saw me as a delinquent, nothing more. I was hiding in several different places, until it was raining one day and a police car had spotted me, so I ran to your house, and-here I am." A droplet fell onto my plate, and I wiped it away with my thumb quickly. I blinked away the moistness that could signal any possible upcoming tears and looked up to see the lady's eyes were tinged with red in the corners and were puffy from silently sobbing.

"M-miss, I'm sorry I made you cry, it wasn't meant to be a tragedy, it's just-" I began to apologize. This was the first time I had told anyone the full side of my story, but I had never imagined a reaction like this. I would've imagined being in the back seat of a police car by now. I was lucky I was a minor when this happened, though, because then if I wasn't, I'd be in even more trouble.

"N-no, it's okay," she sniffled, letting out a little laugh and wiping her tears with the palm of her hand. "I-I didn't know that-"

"Let's not talk about it. The past is the past." I said a little coldly. I was in no position to talk to her in such way, and my heart suddenly sunk when I realized how fast my mouth moved before my mind could keep up. Her eyes widened, and I suddenly felt guilty I snapped at her like that. It's just the past isn't anything I would like to talk-or even think-about.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked me. Right. My name. I've told her my life story, and that's the only thing I'm missing.

"Len." I replied promptly. She looked a bit fascinated.

"That's your full name?" she questioned.

"I-I don't remember my last name, because my didn't like to use it a lot." I say in a quieter voice. He didn't even want to bring up anything about mom either. Even mentioning her would get him in some kind of fit.

"O-oh," she mumbled. Did I surprise her…?

"What's yours?" I asked. I wasn't comfortable calling her by just "the Owner" or "Miss".

"Kagamine Rin." The name rung in my ears, resounding through the area of my brain. It was a beautiful name, but all too familiar. Maybe it was someone else?

"Okay, Kagamine-san." I nodded.

"N-no, it's okay, you can call me Rin." she said, her face slightly pink.

"Okay, Rin." I replied grinning.

O~o~O

Rin P.O.V.

The first thing that I expected to come out of his mouth was an excuse. I expected something along like the lines of running away from home or doing drugs or needing a place to crash for the night. I never expected something like…that. I didn't know exactly what to say or think, I just knew I felt bad for him, and that somehow I could connect to him in ways that I couldn't explain. Why was I feeling in such way?

"Len, how old are you?" I asked. Age is only a number, I've been told, but it's an important one at that. I think, even though I just heard his life story, I needed a bit more information.

"I'm seventeen." he replied. My eyes widened.

"S-so am I." What a coincidence! But, then again, we do look a lot alike, so of course we'd look the same age.

"When's your birthday?" I asked him.

"December 27th, 1993." he replied. I gasped.

"My birthday's on the same day too!" Isn't that weird? Almost freaky. I suddenly felt the urge to change the topic.

"So, how long are you staying here?" I asked. His eyes wandered off.

"I…I don't actually know. I could leave once the police stops searching, or when the fire dies down and the news grows old." he mumbles.

"Well, you can stay as long as you want to," I said warmly. His eyes widened. I knew this was kind of sudden, but I felt somewhat ready to handle this kind of responsibility. I don't know what it was about him, but it made me sympathize him more than any of those homeless kids you see in commercials. Was it because one of them just popped out from the screen and appeared before my own eyes?

"A-are you sure?" he asks slowly.

"Positive." I said. I don't know about all this for sure, but I was starting to feel a bit lonely at home anyways…not like I'd date him or anything! Please, I barely even know him! I just need some company!

"Could I help you with anything?" he asks, his eyes desperate to pay me back for such an act of kindness. This guy…is nothing like I'd expect for a juvenile delinquent.

"Well, you could help me with the dishes," I suggest. After all, I hate doing the dishes.

"Okay. I'll wash, you dry." He nods.

"Sounds like a plan." I grin.

* * *

Sorry this is so late! I've been a little busy, because it'll be the anniversary of the day I was born two days from now~(That's right, I gave away my birthday :P). Was anyone expecting Len to turn out like this? If my whole description about jail and living under a bridge is inaccurate, I'm sorry about that OTZ It's just, you know, I've never been to jail, and I've never lived under a bridge :P

In the next chapter, you'll find out a bit more about Rin's past, so I hope you look forward to it!

But for now, baii-nii~! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"All That I'm Living For"

Chapter 5

Len P.O.V.

When Rin and I did the dishes, I was expecting it to be a bore, and that I'd get through it quickly, like how any of my other chores were. But, it was actually _fun_. The crisp, citrus smell of dishwashing soap, foam and bubbles everywhere, the reflection of our grinning faces on the newly washed dishes. It was a cheery atmosphere that felt so much like one of those shows on TV. It felt so delightful in the most cliché way possible. When we finally finished, we sat down on the leather couch, exhausted. We sat facing each other, cross-legged.

"So, I was thinking…" she started off. "That I'd need to buy you some clothes."

"No, you don't need to do that," I shook my head. She was kind enough to let me stay here already. Buying clothes would already be too much.

"Oh, so you prefer cross-dressing? 'Cause I've got a _bunch_ for pretty dresses in my closet, if you want-" she smirked, her eyes sparkling with mischief. My eyes widened. C-cross-dress?

"I-I don't want to cross-dress! I just don't want you to want to waste any money, that's all!" I shot back defensively, my face beginning to feel warm.

"Oh, money's not a problem at all," she said, leaning forward and giving me another one of those grins. I squirmed, leaning back a little, my face growing hotter.

"W-what?" Does she pickpocket? She might be worse than me!

"I've got something called a job, Len!" she said, batting her eyelids innocently, then clutching her stomach and leaning back in laughter. The heat began to die down from my face.

"Oh…" I sputtered.

"So, let's go!" she exclaimed, giggling. She grabbed my wrist, pulling me off the couch. She let me borrow one of her black sneakers which happened to fit, a black hooded sweater, and a pair of shades to hide my face, and grabbed her keys, which happened to be held together with a key ring that had a miniature bow tied to it, and a keychain of an orange with an emoticon drawn onto its face. How cute. We got into her car, and I sat in the passenger's seat, and buckled the seatbelt. I didn't want to tell her, but this is the first time I've ridden in a car with a normal person, going to a normal place. It made me feel anxious. She drove off at full speed, so fast that it nearly gave me a heart attack. If she doesn't get in trouble for hiding a fugitive like me, then she'd definitely get in trouble for speeding. When we reached our destination, the car lurched to a sudden halt, making me grateful that I was wearing a seatbelt, or else I would've smashed my head into the windshield. "We're here!" Rin exclaimed, the sound of a click filling the car and she undid her seatbelt and hopped out of the car.

When I entered the mall, the cool breeze from air conditioning pushed back the hood on my sweater, and giving me goose bumps for a moment. My eyes widened from behind my shades at the sight of so many stores at once. I wasn't used to going to stores, much less shopping at them, and it made me all of a sudden aware of the vast possibilities of things I could buy here. But, it also made me aware that there were security guards everywhere, and the sight of anything similar to policemen sent shivers down my spine. It's cool, Len, just keep it calm. No one knows who you are, and besides, it isn't _that_ big of a deal, right?

While we were in the mall, Rin dragged me to just about every store than contained any form of fabric or clothes in it, and bought at least one piece of clothing in there, including one for herself. Oh well. Girls will be girls. But there was this this one particular store that she dragged me into, and it was nothing like the other stores we had been to previously. There was a bunch of costumes, clothes that came in certain styles with certain colors, and didn't look like something you'd see someone wearing while walking down the street. There were multicolor wigs and plastic weapons and accessories that looked like replicas like ones from cartoons. I was just ready to get out of this store until Rin found me this weird outfit. It looked like some kind of sailor uniform, the top was a white short-sleeved shirt with puffy cuffs and a black sailor collar that had a yellow line that went near the edges of it, and tied together with a dazzling gold tie. There was a piece of white fabric that was tied around the collar that had a yellow base clef embellished on it, quite similar to the image that was embellished on my shirt. There were black shorts that had a gold trim that went around the circumference of the each pant legs near the bottom, and a matching belt. There were also these black legwarmers that resembled speakers near the ankles, and white and yellow shoes. Then there were these arm warmers that went from my forearm to my wrist, and had some kind of control panel designed on them. The whole outfit also came with matching headphones. Rin shoved the costume in my chest.

"Go ahead, try it on!" she grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"You want me to change…in front of _all these people?_" I asked slowly, horrified. No way am I doing that!

"Unless you want to give them a show," she nudged me, winking, then giggling. My face, for nth time today, grew hot.

"N-no!" I protested.

"Then go get a dressing room!" she exclaimed, pushing me into a random vacant cubicle and left me with my privacy. I stared at the clothes, my jaw dropping. I can't believe I actually have to _wear_ this. When I came out, wearing the ridiculous outfit, Rin had disappeared. But, when I turned to my right, she came out from the dressing room next to me.

"Look, Len, we match!" she shrilled, clasping her hands together. Her outfit was quite similar to mine, but her top was sleeveless with lace, and instead of a tie there was a big puffy yellow bow, and the ends of her shirt (which was a little too small, and gave people something to look at) was aligned with yellow frills. Her shorts were _much_ shorter than mine, and had the same belt, and matching headphones, and instead of a base clef embellished on the top, there was a treble clef. Surprisingly, the whole outfit went well with her bow and clips. But, it wasn't long until I realized that I was staring.

"So, what do you think?" she ask, twirling around once then cocking her hip, placing a hand on it.

"You look…" I began, my eyes skimming her once again. What was the word for it? The word that perfectly described the outfit…"…weird." I finally said. She playfully pushed my shoulder.

"Be honest!" she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Fine, then, you look good." I said quickly. "now, are we going to pay for this or not?" I asked, turning my back on her so she couldn't see the shade of scarlet that was beginning to spread on my face. After I changed into my normal clothes and we paid for the outfit. "I think we have enough clothes now." I say. Besides, it was getting late.

"Okay, let's go home now, Len-kun!" she says, and hands me the next, and last of the ten bags of clothes.

O~o~O

"So, tell me about your life." Len said coolly, despite how sudden it was. I blinked.

"Um, pardon?" I said.

"Well, I told you my life story, so what's yours? If, of course, you mind sharing it." he asked, turning his gaze toward me as he sat next to me on the couch. I internally grimaced. I was just one of those girls who had a normal life. I wasn't born with any particular superpower or striking feature, like Miku's teal hair. I did have a thing for singing, but it's not like I'd pursue it.

"Well, what's there to say? I grew up with my mom, who traveled often, especially to America, and was a singer. A good one at that. But she had gigs at bars and clubs, singing there, like a cabaret singer. When I entered high school though, she went on a tour in America, but ended up finding herself a job in some nightclub. She figured I was old enough to take care of myself, and just left, without saying goodbye." I say, looking down. She had connection to babysitters for a while, for my freshmen year, but I knew I was already too old for babysitters, and who would pay them? It's a hassle to send money from America to Japan. Sometimes I had nightmares that she'd disappear into the darkness forever, and I'd be left alone to fend for myself, my loneliness swallowing me whole. My throat tightened, and my eyes started to water. I shook my head quickly, and he looked at me with concern.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?" he asks, quickly standing up, running to the kitchen, then running back to me with a tissue in his hand as he handed it to me, and my face grew warm as our fingertips lightly touched, and I accepted the tissue. He motioned for me to continue.

"I had other friends like Miku, Neru and Teto who supported me, and my mom would call me at least once, twice, or at the most three times a month and those calls were short and monotonous. But that was a few years ago. She mentioned something about dating and starting over, but…I'm not sure I can even start over if I don't really know exactly where I began…" I looked down, and fiddled with my thumbs. I didn't really want talk about this any more.

"Rin, have you ever.." he said, but his voice trailed off, and he averted his eyes. I glanced at him.

"Ever what?" I asked, curiously, my eyes dry.

"Ever…if you ever had a boyfriend before…" he asked, turning bright pink. My eyes widened as I was surprised at the sudden topic change.

"A b-boyfriend?" I repeated slowly. I stared at him stupidly, not totally sure if I should just keep staring at him or answer his question. "I…" my face grew warm at the intense awkwardness burning into the air. "I…" he looked back up at me, his blue eyes twinkled with embarrassment and curiosity. I gulped. "I've never had a boyfriend before. Why do you ask?"

"Um, it's just that I-I mean, I wanted to-but I-I…just wanted to know." he stammered, and I lowered gaze to the coffee table.

"O-oh, okay," I said. "Hey, look, it's nine-thirty, let's get to bed now!" I exclaimed quickly, suddenly stopping in my tracks. "I mean, not sleep together, but sleep, like, as in, two individual beds!" I added quickly. He chuckled.

"I know," he said.

After we changed and brushed our teeth, I let him sleep on my bed, and I took out a futon that I had and pulled out a throw pillow to put under my head as I laid on my back, the lights switched off, my hands laced behind my head, as I stared at the ceiling. My body craved sleep after such a crazy day, but my mind simply couldn't allow it. The question kept replaying back in my head. I had to break the silence.

"Len, are you awake?" I called out into the air.

"Yeah, I had some trouble sleeping." he admitted. Heheh, another one of those awkward coincidences.

"Me too. I was wondering what you meant…about the question you asked me." he grew silent for a moment.

"I-It was nothing. You just sorta looked like the type…" he remarked quietly.

"Type?" I furrowed my eyebrows together. Does he sort out girls like that?:

"Well, you seem smart, kind, really pretty, and the type who would have at least five boys following you around." he said sheepishly. Did he really mean all that? Did he really think I was smart, kind and pretty?

"Do you really think so?" I questioned, my heart rate speeding up a notch. The room seemed silent aside from it. Could he hear it?

"Yeah, I do." he said sincerely.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"How about me what?" he repeated quizzically.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked him. Once again, he stayed quiet for a few moments.

"N-n..no…" he stammered, as I could tell he was embarrassed about the fact.

"Really?" I shot back. "You seem like the type-"

"-Don't try that on me!" he laughed, as we began to laugh in unison. I don't know exactly what it was, but something in the conversation or the atmosphere of the moment made me feel somewhat closer to him, somehow. Like…we were siblings. Hell, we could even _be _siblings. I mean, we look alike, think alike, born on the same day and everything! But, why haven't I heard about him? If he really was related to him, my mother would've at least mentioned him once when she was drunk or something. Besides, she would've left me with him so that he could take care of me, instead of having a babysitter, and he'd be the man of the house. So…maybe we weren't related. But, none of this mattered anymore, because after the talk, I was able to drift to sleep soundly.

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

I kept my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling, replaying what I had asked Rin. Where the heck did I get so much courage from? Was it from the spur of the moment? Or just by looking into her eyes? Saying 'you seem like the type' wasn't the smartest move. Categorizing people make them feel not special, but I couldn't help it. I observed people often while I was on the streets, and she just looked like she had so many guys following her because of her looks and her generosity and her personality, and she'd have so many guys chasing after her that she'd never have a chance in dating a guy like me. I mean, it's not like it matters. I've barely known her for a day. But, all these small coincidences, all the bits and pieces that came together and fit perfectly, they seem to make the two of us look like we've known each other for years.

_Why?_

The question echoed through my head, making me roll to my side near the edge of the bed to tell her about my observation and maybe even ask her if she felt the same, but her eyes were already shut and her breathing was slow and even, a calm look spread over her features. The way the moonlight shone on her face made my eyes widen, because it felt so _magical._ But, it must've just been another coincidence, because she just happened to be lying in the right spot at the right time…right?

But, nonetheless, I couldn't help but notice how we practically looked identical. Even when I put my hair up, we still look the same. It felt weird, almost like looking at a living, breathing mirror. Her blonde bangs covered a part of her face, and I was desperately fighting the urge not to brush it away, because if I did, I knew she'd wake up, and probably get angry. So, I turned away and tried not to think about, but for crying out loud, I'm in her room, it's impossible. I closed my eyes.

"Good night," I murmured into the air, and slowly, but surely, fell asleep.

* * *

ASDFGHJKL; I'M SO SORRY! D': I haven't updated in like two billion years! Gaaaah, I feel so guilty! .

On a lighter note, about the little costume scene, that outfit is gonna come back in a later chapter, heh-heh, so watch out for that~ However, aside from that, I think this chapter was a bit boring, don't you think?

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and actually LIKED it, because, well, it's kind of one of those cliche Rin/Len stories, heh-heh. But feel free to review and rate it and everything, because your feedback matters a lot to me! ^^

For now, bai-nii~! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

"All That I'm Living For"

Chapter 6

Len P.O.V.

_It's windy outside, and a cold breeze causes goosebumps to prickle on my skin. I shiver, looking down at my body and realizing I was only wearing a thin white button up and dark jeans. I glance around and everything is practically dead: even the mud-stained grass drooped under my sneakers. When I tilted my head up to look at the sky, it was a dismal shade of blue-gray, thick clouds completely blocking the sun. But, when I squinted, it seemed as if the sky was fading into the darkness. At first, I thought I was merely hallucinating, but the wind began to grow colder and the icy chill left my skin numb and tingly. My blonde strands of hair flew about my face as I pushed them away to see about twenty feet away, a girl dressed in black. She was clad in a ripped, shabby dress, torn in all sorts of places, and looked as if it used to be long. There was a tar black bow on her head that was slightly drooping, and her blonde hair was blowing around. She stood completely and utterly still, stone-like compared to the breeze, as if she was frozen. I look up at the sky and it's a dark shade of grey now. My heart sunk as I knew exactly what was coming. I felt a single, cold droplet hit my skin. Then another. Then another. And another. More and more of the droplets pour down and start beating at my skin like a drum, hitting so hard that it hurt my skin after being so numb from the cold._

_I look up between my wet bangs, squinting and lifting a hand to shade my eyes to see if the girl had fled. She had not. But when I squinted harder, I came to a terrifying realization. The girl was Rin. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that illuminated the sky and went away, then a loud bellow of a clash that rings in my ears. I jump, putting my fingers in ears to block out the sound and squeezing my eyes shut. The rain pours down harder, and it becomes more and more difficult to see her. Where did she go? I run toward her, even though I can't tell where I'm going because if I even crack my eyes open the slightest bit, the rain pours in, stinging my eyes. _

_I sprint as fast as my legs could carry me, until I open my eyes to see I'm right in front of her. She's on the ground, her thighs together and calves apart in a sitting position. Her head was lowered down, and I could see that her bow was quivering, as well as the rest of her body. She was as pale as milk. Gently, I put my hand on her back, to console her, I but recoil. Holy shit, she's freezing cold! There's another flash, and a loud boom, and my heart is pounding in my ribcage, and I crouch down and embrace her, shaking._

"_L-Len?" her voice was wispy and soft, practically breathless, and almost inaudible. She looked up at me, her bloodshot eyes wide. She was turning slightly red, probably because she was getting a cold or a fever. There's another crash, and she lets out a soft whimper. I've never seen her so weak, helpless._

"_Y-yeah?" I replied. Her eyes slowly started closing, her blue pupils rolling back. I let out an internal gasp. "R-Rin?"_

"_Len…" she murmured one last time, so quietly she seemed to have mouthed it. I put my ear on her chest, her sopping wet dress sticking to her cold skin, searching for her heart rate. When I found it, my blood ran cold. It was gradually becoming slower and slower. The rain was pouring harder down on us, each droplet feeling like a bucket of icy water._

"_Rin," I whispered, gently shaking her petite frame. Her head lolled back and forth, like a doll. Was the rain doing this to her? "Rin, come on, wake up!" I said, raising my voice, on the verge of screaming. I felt her pulse again. It was agonizingly and impossibly slow. Wasn't it supposed to be at least, like sixty beats per minute? What do I do? She's definitely not sleeping! I shook her harder, like a little girl throwing a fit to her doll, causing her wet strands of hair to fly. Her lips were the shade of an unsightly blueberry. I moved my hands to her face to feel them, and they also felt icy cold. I panicked. I ripped her eyelids open, trying to look for her big shiny blue eyes that I saw in the morning, but, to my horror, her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her eyeballs white, tinged with red veins that looked ready to burst, I let go of her eyelids, pushing them shut, not wanting to stand such scarring sight. Her skin was as white as a new snowflake now, and I couldn't her hear breathing or see her chest moving up and down. I rammed my lips against hers, trying to frantically attempt CPR, but, hell, I don't even know what CPR stands for. I put one hand over another, pushing down at her sternum, alternating with breaths, but I pulled away quickly. I felt her pulse for one last time. It was over. It had come to a complete halt. Anger began to boil in the pit of my stomach. I searched harder for it, in her wrist, her neck, but it was no use looking for something that wasn't there. My body began to grow limp, and I'm trembling harder than ever, and I shake her one last time. "Rin!" I scream at the top of my lungs with my hoarse voice, my throat burning and tightening up. I feel my eyes itch and warm droplets slide down my cheeks, slowly streaming down. The raindrops attacked at my skin like millions of needles as I embraced her tightly. _

_Then the world went black._

My eyes fly open, and my body jerks forward in a sitting position on the bed I was on. I had the cold sweats, and I was shaking like mad, my throat closing in on me as I had sudden urges to breathe as deeply as I could. My fingers and toes tingled with numbness as my heart beat too quickly in my chest, and I desperately tried to get some oxygen into my system, because it felt as if someone shoved something down my throat and I couldn't get it out. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I clutched the bedspread, tight enough so that my fingertips could feel again. I began to breathe slowly, trying to fight the urge to keep trying to breathe more and harder, but I overcame it, slowly regaining back composure. When I was finally able to breathe again and dry the tears, I heaved out a sight. It was just a dream. No, not a dream. A _nightmare._ I saw Rin frantically run to her room, her hair dry, and her white bow in its usual perky position.

"Len! I heard you were screaming, and-" she looked at me and her blue eyes widened. She walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed, her right leg dangling off the edge. "Are you okay?" she whispered, pure concern in her voice. I rubbed my temples, trying to keep a calm-but-collected façade, but my body couldn't stop trembling.

"Y-yeah, I just had a…nightmare…" I said quietly.

"Oh," she mouthed, nodding her head sympathetically. She saw a stray tear on my cheek, and with her soft, delicate fingers, wiped it away. "What was it about?"

"Uh…" I stammered. I couldn't tell her it was about her! "It was nothing."

"If it was nothing, then why were you crying?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Damn it.

"I…don't remember." I lied, averting my eyes.

"If you say so," she said, grinning as she returned to her usual happy self. "Breakfast is downstairs. Your favorite," she said, turning her back on me and heading off. Banana crepes? How did she know? Maybe it was because I was staring at them like an awestruck child yesterday. I jumped out of bed, yawning and stretching out the morning's grogginess. Rin was already downstairs, and when I sat down and thanked her for the meal, I began to eat. But I couldn't help but think of my nightmare. What exactly happened? There was a thunderstorm and Rin was dying, and I tried to attempt CPR. I remember that very clearly. My ears grew hot, remembering the contact we, more of I, took. I don't even know CPR, so why attempt it? Maybe it was just an excuse to-no, I couldn't! It was probably just the spur of the moment! But, what made me wonder the most was why I tried to save her when she was dead anyways. There was no use in trying to save something that was already gone. I put another piece of crepe in my mouth and chewed slowly. I've barely known her for two days! Why is she so important to me? Was it because she was the reason I was living at the moment? We're practically strangers. But, it doesn't feel like it…

"Uh, Len?" Rin began slowly. I snapped back into reality and looked at her.

"Yeah, Rin?" I asked, confused. She pointed at my plate, and I realized it was empty. But, even worse, I was using the knife to cut into the plate, and it left a terrible mark diagonally across it.

"I'm sorry! I was too busy thinking-" I began, and she just laughed.

"No, it's okay! It happens to me too sometimes. I have plenty others." she smiled, and threw the plate in the garbage. "One less plate to clean!" she laughed lightly.

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" I asked, a bit unsure. She nodded.

"Don't worry about it," she assured me, and I didn't worry about it. But I have other things in my mind that I knew I had to worry about.

O~o~O

Rin P.O.V.

After we ate, I went about on my usual Sunday morning routine. But, now that Len-kun's here, it's kind of awkward having him just sitting there on the couch, watching my every move, almost observing what I did, like I was some kind of reality show. I went over to the door to get the mail, partially to get a lungful of fresh air, and partially to get away from the awkward atmosphere back inside. When I opened the door, I was immediately greeted by the summery air, the sun soaking into my skin as I inhaled deeply, getting in as much of the sweet air as I could, then slowly letting it out, my body rushing with the feeling of euphoria and being totally and utterly refreshed. I picked up the newspaper left at my doorstep and went over to open the mailbox to find only one envelope. Probably the rent or something. I closed the box and then walked back inside, where was still sitting, smiling at me, as if he was waiting for me to come back, like some kind of puppy.

"You don't have to sit like a statue! Make yourself at home!" I laughed, shutting my eyes and smiling at him for a moment. He laughed nervously.

"A-are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"B-But, what if I'm comfortable in this position?" he asked, bluntly. Again, I laughed, sitting myself down next to him, opening up the newspaper, beginning to skim it.

"Whatever floats your boat," I say, my eyes not on him. "Hey, do you know how to read?" I asked suddenly, opening the newspaper a bit wider so he could see the page.

"Yeah, my dad taught me a little," he said quietly. I nodded, then went past the front pages, my eyes skimming through the paragraphs, picking up chunks of words on the way. Lost cat…cancer discoveries…new convenience store opening by Elm street, all of those current, yet boring, news that I had past, until something caught y eye. Murderer kills family of four. I stopped at the page, reading it aloud.

"An unknown murderer murders family of four living in the Kanto region, in the Kanagawa Prefecture." I mumbled under my breath. Len looked at me with wide eyes as I continued to read. "The murder occurred at 3 in the morning. The murderer left the corpses on the ground, where they were, but did not leave a trace of evidence as to who it was behind. Police are still searching for more evidence." my voice cracked, and the rest of the words looked like mixed up jumbled letters that floated around the lines. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for them. I look over at Len, and his eyes are frozen with terror. We exchange glances as if we knew exactly what we were thinking of.

"I know…" Len piped up suddenly. Know…what? "I mean, it's sad what happened to the family…" he mumbled.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. I folded the newspaper up, setting it aside, not being able to focus on it anymore. Sure, we may not live in the Kanagawa Prefecture, but, still, what if that happened to us? I shook the thought away for a moment, suddenly remembering the envelope I received, and picked it up. My eyes trailed to the corner of the envelope, to see who the sender was. My eyes widened, my heart suddenly stopping in my chest, and I gasped sharply.

_It was from my mother._

* * *

__CLIFFHANGER.

DUN-DUN-DUNNN.

What could the letter possibly be about?

Well, you'll have to find out in the next chappie~! ^^ *insert-evil-laugh-here*

Now, you must be wondering, "DID SHE JUST UPDATE TWICE? ON THE SAME DAY?" Well, yes I did. Kind of as an apology for not updating for two weeks OTZ. So, enjoy~! ^^

Bai-nii~! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 7

Rin P.O.V.

I suddenly remembered the envelope I received, and picked it up. My eyes trailed to the corner of the envelope, to see who the sender was. My eyes widened, my heart suddenly stopping in my chest, as I gasped sharply.

_It was from my mother._

She actually sent me a letter, instead of leaving some lousy voice mail, or calling me for a few minutes and complaining about the long-distance fee and how she had to go. I blinked a few times, staring down at it again. A _letter._ She had to go through the effort of finding a pen and paper and an envelope, lifting her hand to write something that would fill at least half the page, and buying the stamps. And she did it…for me. It felt almost, touching. The emotion almost possessed my body as quickly, I flipped the envelope over, ripping it open like a present, the tearing of the paper making a crisp sound. My finger ran against it too briskly, causing me to cut my finger, and I let out a soft whimper. Frowning at the red stain on my fingertip, I absently put my finger on my mouth, sucking on the copper-tasting liquid, my tongue pressing against it in attempt to put pressure on the cut to stop it from bleeding. I glanced at the letter, quickly noticing that her curvy American-Hollywood style handwriting was scratchy and messy, like a first grader's.

_Dear Rinny-kins,_

_Im writing you this quik letter from America so you know what's going on in my life, since I already know whats going on in yours. Soooo, right! As you know, my job as a caberet singer is doing stelar, and they even have freeee drinks! Anyways, I dumped my old boyfreind because he was such an asshole, y'know? A real pain in the ass. Like constipation. Now THAT'S a pain in the ass, if you know what I mean. anyways, right! He was a major asshole! The son of a bitch wouldn't buy me these pumps that were only $129.99! And he would never listen to me, y'know? Eh, well I never really listened to him that much either. He just talked and talked and talked and talked and talked…so I got a brand NEW boyfriend whose rich enough to buy me the pumps! I think it's truee love! It's like, Cinderrela, with the glass shoes, and stuff! But, you know, my shoes look hotter. Plus, he works at the cabaret too, a singer too! His voice is totally, like, sexy. Ohmygod, he's just sooooo sexy. Like, a man cake or some shit. I could like, hear his voice and go home, and…slip my hands down my pants and well, you know. And his EYES! Gah, there are, like two of them! And they're all shiney like he polishes them every morning! It makes me want, to like, rip them outta there sockets and hide them in a box in my room to look at every. Single. Day. And the way he looks at me makes me feeel like, so hot, like, I'm on the sun. And I always bump into him, it's like, god wants us to be together! You know who he totally looks like? JESUS. Or, like, JOHN LENNON. I'd like, worship him every second of the day, maaan. Sooo, right! Anyways, im getting married again! It's not like, a jk jk or psyke! moment, im seriously getting married! We got engaged already, but we haven't planned our marriage yet. I'll be sure to invite you, Rinny-kins. I just might make you my little flower girl, too!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Kagamine_

I stared at the letter, unsure of exactly how to react. I felt a bubble of laughter began to rise up my throat as the muscles in my face ached to move upward, but I merely pushed this away by disguising the small burst of a laughter with a cough. But, reading it over again, I squinted until my head began to hurt from straining my eyes. She was _serious._ I suddenly couldn't breathe. My throat burned. Was she _crazy?_ I raised my shaky hand to bring the letter close to my nose, sniffing it, and then quickly recoiled, scrunching my face up. _Ugh. _It reeked of Vodka, its sour and bitter, potent scent stinging my nostrils. The drinks were free at her work, weren't they…? So…was she drunk when she wrote this? Hell, was she drunk through the whole fucking _relationship?_ I shook my head. So, my mom has fallen head over heels for a man who can pay for some shoes for her? Only one thing was running through my mind.

_What the hell?_

I look back down at my finger, opening my mouth to let it slip out and noticed that the bloody scarlet was still slowly dripping down.

"R-Rin, are you okay?" I look up at Len, his face softened and his blue eyes wandered over to my index finger. He gently grabbed my wrist, pulling my upwards. "Rin! Your finger is bleeding! Do you have any bandages?" he asked, his eyes like saucers. I almost wanted to laugh on how much he was panicking. I headed up to the bathroom to disinfect the cut and put a bandage on it. Len sat on the porcelain toilet seat, assisting me with the little things.

"You know, you really don't have to do this," I explain.

"It's the least I can do," he beamed. I looked at his face again, suddenly being all aware of the cuts and bruises on his face. I wanted to help heal them, but the exterior ones didn't need any bandages or ice, they were healing fine. I then remembered the wound on his abdomen.

"L-Len, do you still have that wound on your stomach?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"Well, I was thinking I could take a look at it." I suggested.

"Wh-what?" he all but squeaked, his eyes growing wide._ Shoot. _That didn't come out right.

"I-I mean, not like that! I-I just don't want it to get infected and become any worse…" I said quickly, turning pink. He paused, processing this, and nodded, understanding what I mean.

"O-oh," he said, his face turning the same shade of pink as mine.

"Take off your shirt, please…" I mumbled. He obliged, blushing a bit, as he stood up. He obviously felt a bit ashamed that he was the one being told to take off his shirt, because, well, wasn't it usually the other way around? His hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt, and gently tugged it up, exposing a thin line of flesh. I practically flinched, embarrassed that I was going to be standing in front of a half-naked stranger in the middle of my bathroom. But, my heart was racing; why was that? I cracked an eye open to see if he was done. Slowly, I opened both of my eyes. He was looking back at me, his shirt still in his hand. A bemused expression was spread upon his features. He had a good built, a bit girly, surprisingly, but it could've been as good as Mikuo or Gakupo, maybe even Kaito, and his milky skin was actually unbelievably gorgeous. When my eyes trailed down to his wound, though, it nearly shocked me. It was horrible, red like it was still bleeding, and open, but luckily not open enough to see the fleshy meat. It had potential to heal. But it needed to be treated quickly.

"I-it's not that bad, actually…" I remarked finally. I wasn't sure if I was talking about his wound, or his body.

"Th-that's good…I really wasn't sure…I had it covered up most of the time…" he replies.

"Your injury seems to have been healing, and it doesn't need stitches. Thankfully, you don't need to be taken to the hospital either. I think a little bandaging is all we need." I say. I hoped I was right. I was no doctor, neither was my mom, but I had to use my common sense, and hopefully it'd pull me through here. I looked in the medicine cabinet for some ointment and if I had a gauze. Luckily, I did. I took some cotton balls and saline solution and poured a little saline solution on one of the tiny, fluffy masses. I cleaned the wound, then quickly disposed of the cotton ball. Then, I applied the ointment on the cotton ball, putting one hand on his bare hip lightly, the soft skin making my fingers tingle. I looked up at him.

"Len-kun, this might sting a little…" I warned him, as I gently dabbed the antibiotic on his wound. His hand grabbed mine, almost disorienting me for a moment as he let out a soft whimper. I removed my hand from his hip, clasping his hand and squeezed it tightly in attempt to console him. I wasn't sure what to do. Isn't this kind of moment supposed to happen the other way around? "It's okay, I'm almost done," I whispered soothingly, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb, and applied the last of the ointment, covering the wound with the gauze, putting pressure on it in case it started bleeding. "Okay, I'm done," I finally say, standing up straight as he let go of my hand. For a moment, my fingers felt cold and empty, but I shook the emotion away. "Does it sting?" I asked.

"Ah, a little…it's a bit tingly," he remarked, putting on his shirt. Well, that's the last I'll see of that. It was good while it lasted.

"The antibiotic will make it sting a bit at first, but it'll go away," I said.

"Thanks, Doctor Kagamine," he sent me a cheesy grin.

"It's the least I could do," I smirked, and he laughed. We emerged from the bathroom and sat down in the couch. I grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. On the screen was a couple heavily kissing, making unspeakable noises and moaning incoherent words, practically eating each others face off. I saw Len's face go red.

"I'm sorry! I don't watch those kind of-it was just on screen-I'll change it now!" I squeaked, picking up the remote control again, but it slipped from my fingers like soap, clattering to the ground. I pick it up quickly, flipping through the channels.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

"_Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'Em All!"_ blared through the speakers for a moment.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

I switched the channel to the news quickly. I stared at the screen, hearing the news lady speaking, her makeup-caked face smiling a little too brightly, but I just couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. I couldn't help but wonder how fast time was passing by. Just about three days ago I was living my average life until I find myself sitting in the middle of my living with a stranger that I let live in my house. Why was I so easy on him? I'm never that kind around boys. Except for maybe Kaito, but that's because I've had a crush on him since my freshmen year. But now he's a senior and I'm only a junior. But I didn't _get it._ Was it because he looked so much like me? How much we had in common? His sad story? But, there was this spark in my head, ever since he came into my life. This spark….I couldn't exactly describe it, but with every hour, minute, second that would pass, the core of my gut could feel it growing bigger and bigger, as if it was slowly preparing itself to explode in my body. It makes me feel like everything is coming together, and everything feels so familiar.

A sudden noise snapped me out of my trance, making me realize that the news was already long over, and Len was watching some other variety show that he seemed quite absorbed in fascination by. My eyes glanced at the clock. Three whole hours had passed. I shook my head. If I thought too much or too hard, this eventually would happen.

"_Pantsu nugeru mon~_

_Pantsu nugeru mon~_

_Pantsu nugeru mon, ne~!"_

Len sat up quickly, glancing at me with panic in his eyes. I blushed furiously.

"Sorry, it's my cell phone," I apologized, grabbing my orange cell phone and flipping it open to prevent any more awkwardness or embarrassment to seep into the atmosphere. I turned off the ringer, changing it to vibrate, and checking who and what it was. It was a text, from no other than Miku.

_From: Miku_

_Hai-Haiii~! Don't tell me you forgot about me, Rin-Rin! What's up? ^_^_

Her cheery brightness, even in the text, practically made me flinch. Yup, that was Miku alright. I shook my head as I laughed quietly, my thumbs moving swiftly, tapping at the keypad and sent her a reply.

_To: Miku_

_Nothing much, just chilling. You still on with tomorrow night?_

As the message sent, my stomach dropped as another problem entered my mind. Len. What do I tell Miku? I let a stranger live in my house? Only few people know I live alone, so what if she found out I live alone with a stranger? Much less, a _guy?_ She'd freak out. And if anyone else found out, they'd start thinking wrong things and spreading rumors-Agh, I keep jumping to conclusions. I can be such a damn pessimist sometimes. My phone vibrated again.

_From: Miku_

'_Course, I wouldn't miss it for anything! ^_^ I'll be around at, say, five-ish? But I can't sleep over because Mikuo decided to go about and take singing lessons, y'know? :P But he can't beat me at karaoke, even with lessons! I shall pwn him again! 8D We can all go karaoke-ing soon too, Rin-Rin, if you want. __J_

I scrunched my nose. _Karaoke-ing?_ Is that even a word? But, she was right. She was an ace at karaoke. Throw her a song, and she can make it better.

I checked the time. It was 7:12. _Already?_ I sent her a quick excuse about having to go to sleep early and bid her goodbye for now. I charged my phone, heading for the kitchen to make dinner for Len and I, but I stopped dead in my tracks to find the table set and a candle lit, and two bowls of soup filled with instant noodles, steam drifting upwards from them.

"Surprise," Len grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

As I lit the candle with a spare match I found in the cabinet, I heard Rin's light footsteps. I decided to cook dinner, as a thank-you for aiding to my wound. It was the least I could do. She saw me, and her eyes widened.

"Surprise," I said, grinning, scratching the back of my head, kind of embarrassed that this wasn't exactly what you'd call a five-star meal, but, more of, the best a kid on the streets can cook.

"You really didn't have to do this," she mumbled I grinned under my bangs as I pushed her chair in a little.

"It's the least I could do for helping me," I take a seat in my chair, on the opposite side from her. "It was hurting like crazy for weeks, and now you've helped me feel better." I said, and I really did mean it. Her cheeks were tinted pink as I smiled lightly, and we started eating. We both quietly slurp up the ramen, my taste buds savoring the salty, cheap broth. We had some small talk mixed with soft smiles, and I felt a little more at home and relaxed with her. I think…I could trust her…

As we cleaned the dishes and got ready for bed, I thought about what happened with my wound. Images flashed through my mind. I grasped onto her hand. It was so soft and smooth, and…I felt like I was a helpless child, at a pediatrician's office. But, the fact that she actually held on instead…it made me feel like that barrier of doubt and betrayal had broken down, and left us exposed to our true selves. As I got into bed, she tucked me in. I felt hot and warm inside. Nothing like that ever happened to me in my life like that. She gently pulled the blankets and filled them and it felt like one of those family movies when the mother tucked her child in bed. There was this nurturing look in her eyes that pierced through my heart, and the way she smiled…She'd make a good housewife someday. I blushed at the mental images of it. Rin leaned in close until our face was mere inches apart, her eyes shut peacefully, and her pink lips were ever so slightly parted. I could feel her lightly breathe against me, her hot exhalation against my chin caused my heart to race. Was she going to…she couldn't! It's only been about three days! Too fast! Then, just as our noses barely, just barely touched, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight, Len," she said, the edges of her voices teasing, as she pulled away, a light smirk ghosting over her lips.

"Wh-wha?" I choked out. I was pretty sure I resembled a ripe tomato now. She laughed and ruffled my hair. She…she was teasing me!

"We have to go to sleep now," she said, turning off the light, and making herself comfortable on the futon. "Why? Were you planning to do something _else?_" she laughed. "I have a working shift at restaurant a few blocks away. Do you wanna tag along?" she asked. Was she, like a waitress? Suddenly, suggestive mental images that consisted of Rin in a maid outfit flew into my mind. _Dammit, Len!_ It's only been three days and you can't even think straight around her!

"Yeah, sure…" I said, as I put my hands behind my back and fell asleep, a faint smile traced on my lips.

* * *

I never thought making so many typos would be so hard. I hope you found that little drunk letter amusing~!

In the next chapter, you'll be able to see Rin's workplace and some new characters will be introduced!

But for now, bai-nii~! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 8

Len P.O.V.

The next morning, I was awakened by a peculiar noise.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII~" The sound screeched as I flinched, quickly sitting up. I brought my hands to my ears as I pressed my fingers against my eardrums, trying to tune out the terrible noise produced by whatever that inhuman creature was. I turned my head to see that there was a digital alarm clock on her nightstand, and in red letters, the number 8:00 flashed on the black screen. When I slowly released my fingers from my ears, I also began to realize that it was also the source of the noise, which was beginning to turn into music. I turned to see Rin was already awake but still in her pajamas, stretching and doing this dance, her arms moving this way and that, her hips shaking and her body flexing in this fun, energetic way as she mouthed along the words, hopping here and there. Now that I thought about it, she looked sort of cute doing so, how her face was all cheery and upbeat, and how she knew the movements so well, it looked flawless. But, no matter how professional she looked, wasn't this song from that vegetable juice commercial I saw on TV yesterday? Sung by that teal-haired international diva? It was a bit strange that she chose to learn the choreography to a dance like…_that._ Just as the song ended, Rin pressed her fingertip against a button on the digital clock, panting.

"G'morning. Did you enjoy what you saw?" she said, winking. I felt myself grow warm.

"I-I-uh…" I stammered, as she let out a loud, melodious laugh. "What was that about?!" I finally managed to ask, trying to sound a bit annoyed at her little display, but my face said otherwise.

"Well, every morning I wake up at eight and since I hate those annoying beeping alarm sounds, I switched it with that." she beamed.

"You…_like that kind of music?_" I blurted out, a bit surprised, but bit down on my tongue for saying something so stupid and rude to her.

"Haha, well, sometimes it annoys the hell out of me, but I dance to it in the morning while stretching to get ready for the day. Sometimes I change the song. Depending on my mood." she said simply. I stared at her for a moment. That was so different from the way I wake up. Dad would fill up empty beer bottles with water (because we live under a bridge, and because the water was so cold) and dump it on me. But, that would rarely ever happen, because he was either having too bad of a hangover to do so, or because I woke up earlier than him. Besides, he always ended up breaking the glass anyways. "Well, I've got to be at work by nine, so let's make a move on it!" she grins. We both took a shower, not _together_, though, of course not!, and had breakfast, then hopped into Rin's car, unfortunately, and sped off to her work. When we arrived at a sickening halt, I unfastened my seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle. I was pretty impressed by what I saw.

The place looked like one of those more modern urban, tone-downed coffee shops you'd see in the business-area of a city, but blended in with this cozy, warm atmosphere, a façade of red bricks coating the outside, beckoning, almost inviting, anyone in to let themselves go inside and just sit there, basking in the comfortable air, but also was a little pricey, so not just _anyone_ could get in. Well thought through. The name of the café was garnished on the center of the building, in red, swirly, letters, "Café Honey". Inside, it was surprisingly more spacious than I had thought, despite how small it looked on the exterior. The lights were dimmed, to add this cool feeling to the room, even though the windows let the hot summer sunshine leak through, adding a more friendly feel to the room. The floors were made of hardwood, almost a dark Brazilian cherry, and the walls inside were made of the same bricks to add more to that urban-but-cozy atmosphere. In one corner, there was an unlit fireplace, a small coffee table facing it and a pair of leather couches. On the other, there was a small stage and a microphone stand. But, in the front center, there was the white marble counter, and a board with the expanded version of the menu behind where the cashier's head would be. There were tables and chairs skillfully place here and there, some under the sunlight, some closer to the shade, and some close to the counter, but still made the place look professional, while giving it this feeling that it was like a lounge place. There was just this special atmosphere that danced through the air, that seemed to mesmerize every customer by it's unique serious-but-soft look, persuading every customer to return once again. However, my eyes had been so busy wandering around and I had been so caught up in my thought, I could've been one of those people too. I had totally forgot about Rin, but when I turned my head, she had been beside me the whole, studying me with a grin on her face.

"So, whaddya think?" she asked me.

"It's…nice." I finally managed to say, after all those crazy-profound thoughts seemed to have bombarded my mind, but dissolved right when it came down to it.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I first bought the place," a deep, but feminine, beautiful voice hummed behind me, as I heard heels clack against the wooden floor behind me. I spun around. A woman in her mid-twenties, with chestnut hair that swept above her neck, almost near her jaw line, side bangs that fell on her eyebrows, but framed a part of her face and accentuated her light, honey brown eyes that had specks of cinnamon, cherry painted lips that were small and pouty and curled up into a smile for me, revealing sparkling white teeth.

"Len-kun, meet my boss, Sakine-san." Rin began. "Sakine-san, meet my…friend, Len-kun." she stammered. I totally understood why though. She wasn't sure what to call…us. Heck, neither was I. We couldn't say "strangers that met the other day". Sakine-san laughed lightly, her eyes turning into crescents for a moment as she stuck out her hand, her painted nails matching her red lips. I shook it, bowing my head curtly for a moment. I had quickly noticed that her entire outfit consisted of red, including a cotton sleeveless sweater that cuffed around her neck, that dropped down to her hips, but was a bit tight-fitted, showing the tiniest bit of milky white skin, a pleated skirt with a white belt, black biker shorts peeking out, and brown boots that matched her hair, with three inch heels and socks that went an inch above the boots' length. But what my eyes kept coming back to look at for was her very generous helping of a breast. They were huge, bigger than what I've seen in front of my very own eyes, and bigger than I thought any woman could have. N-not that I was staring at them, I'm not a pervert! Sakine-san turned to Rin.

"Hey, Rin, you sure you guys are _only_ friends? You look like you could be _much_ more," she winked, teasingly, nudging her arm. What could she possibly mean by that?! I saw turn bubblegum pink, as her gaze fell down to the hardwood floor.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Sakine-san?" she stammered.

"Whatever you want it to mean," she smirked, flipping back a strand of her hair that stuck to her lips. Rin's complexion grew a deeper shade of pink as Sakine-san turned her back on us. "Haha, well, see you, guys. Rin, put on your apron and open up the store in ten minutes, 'kay?" she said, shaking her hand at us and walking off.

"Yes!" she called out, bowing curtly as she ran off to put on her apron. When she trotted back, she had on an brown apron with the café's name embroidered on it, an orange name tag near her breast, which said, "Rin^^" and a sticker of a happy orange that was peeling in the corners. It matched her personality very well.

"You're so polite around her," I smiled, moving my gaze back to hers.

"Well, yeah, she's the owner of the place, and my boss. I have to be." she laughed shortly. "Sometimes she has a temper to match her lips. She could fire me at any moment."

"Well, you have a point," I nodded, and Rin headed over to open the café up. However, just as she flipped the sign to, "We're Open!", the door flung open wide as she was knocked over, tumbling to the ground. My heart nearly crashed to a halt as I choked on my own air for a moment.

"Rin!" I yelped, running over to her. What kind of crazy person would do that?! But once I reached her, she was…laughing?

I saw a girl who looked a few years younger than us, with pink drills like tornadoes that stuck out from the sides of her head that were cute, but disturbingly hazardous, and an ahoge poking up from her hair. She was on top of Rin, her arms looped around her neck as she clung onto her for her dear life.

"_Rin-chan!_" she squealed.

"Teto-chan!" she giggled, her arms around her waist as she squeezed her back. After a moment of warm greetings she unlooped herself and jumped up, dusting herself off then lending a hand to Rin. The tiny girl was wearing a jean jacket, trimmed with pink on the edges, and a collar, and a flouncy pink skirt that matched her hair, and pink converse with untied shoelaces and soles that squeaked when she walked, making her appear even younger. "Teto-chan, allow me to introduce you to my friend, Len-kun!" she smiled. "Len, this is Kasane Teto. She's only worked her for two months…" She practically pounced on my as she glomped me, her arms spread wide as she was airborne for a moment and I caught her, laughing, this kawaii aura just radiating off of her, tickling my senses.

"Hi, I'm Kasane Teto, and I'm only fifteen and a half! You can call me Teto-chan. Please treat me well!" she smiled, her deep fuchsia eyes turning into crescents for a moment. She hopped off of me as she bowed politely to me.

"Got it," I nodded, bowing back curtly. As she bounced over to put on her apron, I whispered to Rin, "Is she always this bubbly?"

"Yes. Unless we run out of bread." she said, half-jokingly. After a few minutes, the bells attached to the door jingled again, and another girl entered. She had golden blonde hair with shaggy bangs that seemed mussed, a tuft of hair sticking up from her head, and her long locks had been tied up in a side ponytail with an elastic blue band, her hair cascading down past her hips near her mid thigh, and her amber eyes focused on her flip-cellphone, her thumbs dancing on the keypad in a various array of clicks and taps. She was black graphic tee said, "Guess what?" on the front, just across her chest, and when she turned around, said, "You Lost The Game." in big yellow letters, and plain black Converse. As she walked, she had managed to not trip or stumble over anything as her texting pace never slowed down one bit. She knew exactly where she was going without needing to look up.

"Akita-san!" Rin called out. The darker-haired blonde halted.

"Yes?" she grumbled, her golden eyebrows furrowing together, becoming distracted.

"I'd like you to meet my friend, Len." she smiled. Akita-san hesitated for a moment, then flicking her wrist to close the cellphone, tucking it into the back pocket of her dark skinny jeans. She inspected me from head to toe silently. "Len, meet Akita Neru."

"Hey," I said coolly, sticking out my hand for her to shake it. She did, her grip extremely tight, probably from holding that cellphone for so long, that my fingers began to feel numb and tingly. I forced a smile. Her amber eyes seared into my skin, her glare like lasers, like she was going to melt me, but not in an evil way, just a bit…unfriendly, hostile. After a brief moment of searching, she let go and walked away.

"She's…um…" I began, my voice trailing off.

"I know. But she's a good person if you really get to know her." she added, a bit uncomfortably, but smiling.

"Yeah," I said, grinning back, my eyes staring off at the sign. Now that I thought about it, this atmosphere was completely different form the one I grew up with. I don't think I'll have any problem adjusting to this for a while. "I think I'm gonna like this place."

O~o~O

After the store opened, Teto-chan skipped over to me. Man, did she have a lot of energy.

"Len-kun! Oh, you're so _kawaii!_" she squealed, pinching my cheeks rather a bit hard.

"Thanks…?" I laughed. What exactly was that supposed to mean? She let go of my cheeks, then leaned in rather close to my face, examining my features. My nerves strung up as she did that for a while, and I tried to avoid her deep fuchsia gaze.

"You know, you do look more like Rin-chan than I thought!" she whispered. "Are you guys dating?" she cocked her head. My face immediately heated up.

"Uh, n-no…" I mumbled. She giggled.

"Just friends, huh?" She said, backing away. "That's cool. Well, I best start working. C'ya!" she beamed at me, then floated off. Rin headed toward me.

"Don't worry, she gets that up close and personal with everybody." she laughed at my expression. "You can take a seat wherever you like. Do you want something? It's on me." I looked through the menu, unfamiliar with most of the words and terms and foods they had been serving, until something caught my eye.

"I'll have a banana bread, then." she said, thanking her. I sat down at a leather reclining chair near the counter in the corner, and watched Rin waltz around the café, taking orders and serving food with cheery charisma, handing the customer to-go cups of coffee, her fingers delicate yet tolerant to the burning sizzle of the beverages. I've never really drank coffee, but the smell that wafted around the establishment, from bittersweet to exotic, to warm and cinnamon-y to sharp and pungent, it was actually pretty cool. Rin headed over to me, sliding the plate onto the coffee table in front of me, then smiled.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" she said in her customer-voice.

"You know, you really don't have to do that," I chuckled, smiling crookedly.

"Good, because that kind of hurts my voice," she said, clearing her throat and mock choking, then winking and turning on her heel and walking off. Oh, Rin.

The slice of banana bread that was on the platter was pretty big, almost the size of a normal slice of bread, but about three times it's thickness. My mouth watered at the sweet scent of the pastry, and I decided I wanted to be sure to eat it slowly. I pulled off a chunk and popped it in my mouth, sticking my tongue to the roof of my mouth, the bread melting in my mouth, and I chewed slowly, the sweet taste of the heavenly fruit invading my mouth, bits of nuts that crunched in my mouth as I finally let it all slide down my throat, swallowing it. God. I never knew food could be so…_sexy._

Two to three hours later, a certain girl came flying through the door and ran to the counter, slamming her palms down on the marble top. "Rin-Rin!" she exclaimed. She had extremely long hair, longer than Akita-san's, and it was, get this, _teal._ It went down to her ankles, and was styled into two high pigtails. She nearly jumped over the counter and tackled Rin, giggling.

"Hey, Miku!" she said, smiling after letting go. The girl was wearing a small tank top, that was black, tied underneath the breast, and the lower-half was polka-dot print, the polka dots outlined with teal, and black short shorts, and simple black flip-flops, and a pearl bead bracelet.

"Hai-hai! I decided to visit you at work, since I know you're at your shift until four today!" she giggled. Damn, how would she know that? Was she a stalker or something?! She didn't seem to notice that I was kind of staring at her, and sitting right behind her.

"Awesome! So you want to order something?" she asked. Miku twirled a strand of her long, teal hair around her teal-painted fingernail.

"Umm…you still don't have anything with leeks, huh?" _Leeks?!_ You mean those long green onion things?! This girl really is weird.

"Sorry, tried to convince Sakine-san…" her voice trailed off, and the tealette pouted.

"Oh well, leeks aren't that popular anyways. I mean, only Mikuo and I eat them. And by eating them I mean just cutting them up into bite-sized pieces and popping them into my mouth and eating them, or just munching on them, like they're celery. But, you know, celery just takes like water. I mean, I know people think leeks are gross and all but if you really take the chance to actually try them, because they're really exotic and tangy and crisp, and once you get hooked on them you really can't stop! I mean, once I hid some in my boots to take along with me. Not to mention they're good for your health!" This girl was just rambling on and on, and when I looked at Rin, she looked a bit confused, trying to comprehend everything being said at once. After a few moments, she decided to finally cut her off.

"-So, what would you like to order?" she repeated, a bit exasperated.

"Oh. Hm. And iced caramel mocha is fine, I guess." she said, scrunching her lips together after tapping her chin for a moment.

"M'kay." Rin turned around. "One decaf iced caramel mocha!" she called out through the tiny window. I could see Teto inside the tiny space, nodding.

"But I didn't ask for decaf…" she began, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Uh, Miku? I think you kinda needed it." she said sheepishly. She laughed lightly.

"Was I rambling again?" Miku sat herself down in a chair a few tables away, still not noticing me. Rin nodded. In between customers, the two chattered a bit while Miku happily sipped her drink, a frothy mustache forming on her upper lip as Rin laughed, pointing it out as the tealette stuck her tongue out at her and licked it off. This continued on for a while until after two hours, another customer entered, a bit older than Rin and I. Normally, I'd just overlook this, but their eyes went wide as they both went quiet.

_What was going on?_

* * *

A/N: SOMEONE'S GONNA KILL ME BY NOW.

*hides face* Oh my goshies, I'm so sorry. I'm a failure at life. *le sobs* I've just been so busy, and the fact that I keep forgetting to update, or getting too lazy, it's just asdfghjkl. But don't worry. I'm still alive.

So, did anyone catch the song reference I made in the beginning? ;) Feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I think it was a little off-plot, and generally insignificant and doesn't contribute to the story as much in general aside from the fact it introduces some important characters, but some more stuff will happen, and the 'mystery guy' will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned! ^^

Oh, and by the way,

YOU LOST THE GAME.

IloveyouhohkaybyeC:

-HyperactivePianist^^


	9. Chapter 9

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 9

Rin P.O.V.

Miku and I were chattering on about which coffee really was the best, until Miku suddenly went silent. Her pupils had dilated, and she was looking in a certain direction. I turned around to see what she was staring at, and I could feel my eyes growing wide as well as I caught my breath.

It was Kaito Shion, senior.

Oh.

My.

_God._

I rushed over to the counter and adjusted my hair clips and my bow, finger combing my hair quickly and pinching my cheeks for color, which, honestly, I don't think I really needed. I put on my calmest face that was also happy, yet sort of lonely, that said "I'm-single-and-looking-for-someone-but-not-hunting-them-down." and a pinch, just a pinch, of desperation with a sprinkle of sexy and a dash of "I-Know-You-Want-Me", just to show I had _some _form of confidence in the soul of my being. As he approached the counter, he looked at me, his sapphire eyes sparkling. He flipped his perfect blue hair back and smiled oh-so-charismatically at me.

"Hey, Rin." he said, his voice deep and soothing as he smiled casually. I quickly glanced at Miku, who was slightly googly-eyed at him, like he was an angel sent from above, which he really was, then glanced back at him and blushed a little.

"H-h-hi, Shion-sempai," I said timidly, letting a few strands of my flaxen blondes fall over my eyes.

"Please, call me Kaito." he said, his lips curling upwards to reveal sparkling white teeth.

"Okay…" I said, giving him a smile.

"S-so, what would you like to order?" I saw his eyes draw away from my gaze, looking, seeming distracted, by something else. Maybe he didn't hear me. "I-is there anything on the menu that you're interested in?" I asked him again. He smiled at me charmingly and leaned in, his elbows propped on the counter top.

"I'm looking right at it," he said. _M-Me?_ I turned crimson as I could feel my heart fluttering in my ribcage. He winked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. _The_ Kaito Shion just winked at me. I think I might faint.

"A-anything else?" I asked him, my voice shaky. He laughed a little, leaning back, and it was so hot.

"Do you have a root beer float on the menu?" He asked.

"W-Well, n-now we do!" I smiled. "One root beer float, coming right up!" I said cheerily. He smiled.

"Thanks. How much?" he said, feeling for his wallet in his back pocket.

"It's free! Y-You created it, a-after all." I said, shaking my hands away from his wallet.

"Thanks, you really are a sweetie pie." he grinned, winking again. I blushed even harder. I fished through the cabinets behind me to find a can of root beer and pulled out the prettiest glass that I could find, cleaning it with my apron again, so it would sparkle with the passion of ten thousand splendid suns. Placing it on the counter, I flashed a smile at him, flamboyantly opening the root beer, pouring it while still looking at him. Then, I took out a gallon of ice cream from the fridge and scooped it out. Oh wow, I'm getting so excited, I think I'm getting a little wet…I don't know if this is normal! I-I hope he doesn't notice! My heart fluttered in my chest. I shakily handed him the glass, hoping that'd he'd enjoy it. And if he does, he might come again. Then we'd hang out together. Then fall in love. Then get married. Then have six kids. Our whole relationship depended on this glass. It-

"Rin?" he began hesitantly interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes~?" I answered dreamily. He pointed down at the glass. It was empty. I looked around to find my hands soaking wet, with sticky root beer, and puddles of melted confection on the floor. My heart thudded to a halt. Oh, God, _no._ I screwed up. He laughed.

"It's okay! I think it's cute when girls do stuff like that." he consoled me, leaning closer, practically reading my mind. I smiled timidly as I redid the root beer float, focusing on exactly how I should have made it, but my heart rate speeding up rapidly as I thought back at how kind he was, I think this just might be true love.

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

I was almost done with my banana bread until from the corner of my eye, I saw the blue-haired guy lean in close to Rin. I almost choked on my delicious pastry. What was _wrong_ with him?! He said something to him, but in a low tone, then winked. What the _hell?!_ What a jerk! He is totally hitting on Rin. I looked back at her. Was she…was she blushing? Was she_ enjoying_ _this?!_ I looked at that Miku girl, and her eyes were wide, her face pale, like she was almost terrified, like this wasn't happening, but she almost seemed pleased, like she was almost happy for her. They had been talking in the counter for quite a while now, and that blue-haired weirdo was sipping some kind of concoction that Rin whipped up, with ice cream. But this was a coffee shop, not an ice cream shop! Well, whatever. This guy must have a lot of guts to do that, but what was really weird was that every few minutes, he looked away for a few seconds,. Was this some type of flirting technique? If it was, Rin was sure falling for it. Then, I saw him lean in even closer, so that their foreheads were only inches apart.

Guilt suddenly washed through my body, because I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I leaned in a little closer to hear what they could saying. I wasn't stalking them! It's just that…they've been standing there way too long! I tried to make out the words he was saying.

"…a date?…" I heard the blue-haired man say. Rin laughed. A date? What?! Are they going to-? M-maybe not, I'm jumping to conclusions! He could mean, the fruit! Maybe he said, 'Would you like a date?' I mean, dates are really sweet and awesome for your digestive health! I listened more.

"S-sure, I-I'd love to…" I heard Rin say. Her voice was shaky…maybe she was nervous, because she never tried them before! Or she doesn't like them! I saw Kaito wink at Rin, again. She giggled. There was this weird feeling in the core of my stomach that ripped at my insides, and slithered up to my ribcage, ripping harder and beating at it. It felt horrible and bitter, this feeling, and the scorching of heat, like a tiny flame of anger was ignited within me, and something about it yearned for me to do something about it. Was I…I couldn't be…I _shouldn't _be…jealous? Of _course_ not! I tried to look at Kaito again and he gently, very gently, planted a soft kiss on her forehead, a quick peck, while he thought no one was looking, but he was obviously wrong. The tearing grew worse, the internal wounds getting deeper, stinging.

_I'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnotjealousI'mnot jealous, _dammit!

My fingers curled into a fist, slamming it into the coffee table on instinct, as light tremors shook it. Pain began to flourish in my knuckles and skin.

"Agh, that _hurt!_" I practically yelled. The café grew quiet as the guy's head snapped toward me, concerned.

"You okay, dude?" He quickly asked me. Oh _no!_ I had to look busy, casual, like this was a total accident! So, my fingers frantically scrambled to pick up the remaining of my banana bread and the napkin, shoving it in my mouth in attempt to eat it.

"N-Nothing's wrong! Carry on!" I muffled underneath all the debris that I just stuffed into my mouth. He nearly raised his eyebrow as it twitched slightly, eyeing me bemusedly and turned back to Rin. Her eyes went wide and nearly mortified, as she tried to maintain a stable complexion, as if she was bewildered. But what hurt even more than my hand was the fact that her look feigned innocence, as if she has not a single clue as to who I was. When she looked back at Kaito, she just forced a smile, as he patted her head, chuckling. She lowered her head bashfully. I headed toward the nearest trash can, spitting out the napkin from my mouth, wiping the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. I could hear Kaito and Rin laughing in unison. Were they laughing…_at me?_ I turn away, sitting back in the couch, feeling angry at myself for acting like such a fool. In the corner of my eye, I saw Kaito wave goodbye to Rin, and he left the café. I let out a little sigh of relief. All of a sudden, that Miku girl sprung up from her seat, running towards her.

"Rin-Rin! Omigosh!" she shrilled. They chattered in between customers, softer this time, until Miku finally exclaimed, "Bye, C'ya later!" and bounced out of the café. I glanced at the clock. It was 3:55. Rin trotted into the employee room to take off her apron, returning briefly.

"My shift's over! Bye Teto-chan! Bye Akita-san!" I heard her call out, as they all waved. Rin grabbed my wrist, suddenly, as my heart skipped a beat in surprise, as a playful grin danced on her lips. "C'mon, let's go home." she said.

When we got home, we took off our shoes and left them by the mat.

"I'm going to change into some comfy clothes, okay? Just wait here for a while," she smiled, and hopped upstairs. I nodded, tugging at my elastic hair band, pulling it off, letting my flaxen hair fall to my shoulders. I sighed. Today was really exasperating, and so many thoughts were running through my mind. Until, suddenly, the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the room.

"Len, could you get that for me?!" I heard Rin yell from upstairs. I did so, and when I opened the door, the girl with teal pigtails I saw at the café was there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Rin-Rin~Haiiii!" she said, glomping me. Wh-what?! When she pulled away from me, she did one of those girly kisses, pecking both of my cheeks, causing them to burn with heat from embarrassment.

Did she think I was Rin?

"Uh…" I said, and I heard Rin run downstairs, and froze. Miku's eyes widen, glancing from me, then to her.

_Awkward…_

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

Just as I was coming downstairs to see who it was, I froze at what I saw.

Miku just kissed Len.

Oh my God.

What the hell did I tell her about doing that?!

I mean, I used to allow it, when I was younger, but then once we entered high school it seemed a bit lesbian, so I told her to cut it out, but she never listened to me. Now, _hah,_ see how this nips you back in the ass, Miku? Len was flushed red. Poor him. He's probably never been kissed by a girl in his life. I almost wanted to laugh, as I bit down on my lower lip. Her eyes kept darting back from him to me, and she shook her head, as if she was hallucinating. I approached Miku as calmly as I could.

"Miku?" I began, soothingly.

"What happened? Just now?" she asked, the pitch of her voice raising three octaves.

"Miku, this is my friend, Len." I said.

"What-so-and-Len-kun-I-and-" she said, her breathing erratic, as if she was bewildered, and I patted her on the back.

"It's okay, breathe, breathe…" I consoled her. Len was still red, as he retied his hair to avoid any more confusion. I couldn't blame her, I mean, we just look so much _alike._

I decided to let all three of us sit on the old sofa and just talk it out. Miku's eyes were still like saucers as the awkward atmosphere eased, but was still ever-present.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" she asked. Her legs were crossed, her palms under her chin. I glanced at Len, and he sent me a look that said, _don't tell her the truth._

"Uh….well…we were just…" my voice choked.

"You don't remember?" Miku interrupts. I nodded quickly. "It's okay, I forget things too. How long have you guys known each other?"

"Quite a while," Len answered quickly.

"Oh, that's cool. I mean, I wish I had a friend that looked just like me. I saw this one show where there were these people meeting their doppelgangers for the first time and they're all like, 'OMG, where have you been all my life?!' I mean, it would seem so cool, and the fact that this is real…" she ranted, but then glanced at Len, taking a better look at him. "H-Hey, aren't you that guy from the café?" she asked. He turned red, once again.

"Y-Yeah…" he said. She laughed, making him turn a shade darker.

"Oh, Len-kun! You're so funny!" she said, giggling. What was up with Miku today?

"I'm going to the bathroom." he said awkwardly, and went upstairs. Miku scooted closer to me, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Isn't Len-kun so cute and funny?" she said. I nudged her.

"Hey, don't tell me you're falling for him. Wait, does that mean that you like me? I'm sorry, but I just don't _swing_ that way, you know?" I laugh. She shakes her head quickly.

"No, that's not what I mean! W-with his hair tied up! He looks a little different, you know!" she said, blushing a little. I just laugh. "So…" she began, changing the topic quickly. "What happened between you and Shion-san?" it was my turned to blush profusely, crossing my legs and facing her.

"Well, he started flirting with me," I started off. Miku smiled. "Then, he asked to go on a date with me." I admit, giggling a little. Miku's eyes widened.

"R-really?" she whispered. Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, it'll be my first date, like, _ever._" I sigh dreamily as my eyes roll back for a moment. When I glanced back at her, she looked like she was about to cry, her lower lip quivering, her eyes watery and were tinged with red at the corners. "Wh-what's wrong?" I asked her softly, stroking one of her pigtails.

"I-I'm just…so…h-happy for you…" she choked out, bursting into tears, squeezing me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, hugging her back. I continued to stroke her Rapunzel-like hair, like a master stroking their dog. I knew it always made her feel better. We've been friends since first grade, and I always enjoyed stroking her hair. She obviously did too. As I was hugging her, I rest my chin on her shoulder, and when I looked away from her, I saw Len, staring at me, as if he heard it all.

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

When I came back from the bathroom (I go pretty quickly, since I grew up under a bridge and all, and because I'm a guy), I heard Rin talking. I stopped in the middle of the stair case, and tiptoed so that they couldn't hear my footsteps. Again, with my bad habit, but I just couldn't help it; I listened in.

"…wanted to go on a date with me…" I heard Rin say, then giggled. I felt a dagger hit my chest as it was submerged in acid. I flinched. But then, I heard sniffling.

"…h-happy for you…." I heard Miku muffle. _Happy?_ She didn't sound too happy. She sounded…upset. We were the same, Miku and I, at the moment. I come in, looking at Rin, who was comforting Miku. Rin's eyes widened, her gaze knowing that I had heard her all along. Ignoring this, I walked toward the sobbing girl.

"Are…you…okay, Miku?" I asked her in the best concerned tone I could manage.

"I…fine…" she choked in between sniffles.

"Miku? I'll get you some tissues. " Rin said, giving her one last squeeze as she headed into the kitchen. She sat down, and I decided to sit down beside her. I gazed at her, her cheeks flushed and rosy, the tip of her nose red and the slightest bit runny, ripe tears forming at the corners of her teal eyes. Oddly enough, she actually looked pretty _attractive._

"L-Len?" she turned toward me, her face becoming a shade darker scarlet. I gently put my hand on her face. She was sweltering hot. Is she getting a fever?

"W-will you….go out with me?" she asked me.

* * *

A/N: Happy Early Thanksgiving Gaiz~ 8D

Oh Em Gee. Let's totally get fat gaiz. My friend and I are gonna get fat then lose the weight shopping on Black Friday xDD

I wish I updated this earlier, but apparently I didn't, because I was so caught up in other stuff, that I just-ASDFGHJKL spazzed.

But yesss, Kaito IS the mystery guy ;) He and Miku will be very important characters in the story, so don't forget about them!^^

Also, feel free to leave a review, because "all writers need feedback and criticism to grow" (quoth my Language Arts teacher).

In the next chapter, you'll hear Len's awaited response, future plans, and a few other things too, so stay tuned~!

Have a safe and happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday!^^

NOTICE: As of 11/22, this chapter will be rated T until further notice. I changed the rating for now because I don't feel that it is very M-like, and after staring at that ratings chart until my eyes bled, I decided that it's still under the T radar. I'm just paranoid because the last time I wrote a T fic on AFF, I used so much cussing the computer changed it to M xD

-HyperActivePianist^^


	10. Chapter 10

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 10

Len P.O.V.

My mouth dropped open.

Didn't I just meet her _today?_

A-and, she wants me to go _out_ with her? It was crazy.

But, there was this look on her face that seemed so sad, so pitiful, as if there was something that was yearning for me, that needed a shoulder to cry on, that needed someone like me, and something in my head was urging me to. Was it because of Rin? No, I don't want to think of it like that! It couldn't be! But…my brain was still swirling about, and at the spur of the moment…

"Yes." I said. Miku's eyes widened as I said this, and some kind of spark ignited in her body, for she lit up in animation, her arms wrapping around my neck, as she gave me a hug so behemoth, she knocked me over so that I was resting on my back, and she was on top of me. The position we were in could give anyone suggestive ideas as to what we were doing.

"Miku, I found some tiss-" Rin stopped in mid-sentence, as her eyes widened in confusion and almost terror.

_Oh shit._

Rin P.O.V.

As I grabbed a spare tissue box in the kitchen, I ran back to the living room to make sure Miku didn't flood the place or anything. I swear, it's like the saying, "_When it rains, it pours_".

"Miku, I found some tiss-" I choked. I couldn't believe what I saw. Miku was laying on top of Len, her arms around his neck while he was laying back, as if he was relaxing. They were both flushed red, from doing God knows _what_, and I myself began turning such shade after seeing them. I dropped the tissue box on the ground. "Wh-what happened?" I coughed. I saw Miku gracefully slide off of Len.

"Len cheered me up and I feel much better now~!" she sang happily. I stared at her as if she was crazy. Who the _hell_ switches moods that fast?! Len was still flushed, and he immediately fumbled to fix his ponytail, untying and retying it quickly. He gave Miku a weird look, as if he was bemused, and she just smiled back. She glanced at her cell phone, and muttering something to herself.

"Boy, does the time pass fast! Sorry, I gotta go pick up Mikuo from singing lessons. Bye guys…" she said, slipping on her shoes and rushing out, her pigtails flying back, trailing along with her. I bent down to pick up the tissue box, placing it on the coffee table, as I sat beside Len on the couch, who was still pink from that little outburst. I faced him.

"So, what _really _happened?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Ah, uh, wh-what do you mean?" he stammered. Oh man, he's such a horrible liar, I just want to laugh. I leaned in as I saw a drop of sweat slide down his temple.

"I've known Miku for a long time now. And what you two have in common is that you're both terrible liars. She doesn't get this flustered unless someone is stirring her up, getting her hormones driving, something along those lines…" I whispered.

"R-really now…Both of us are telling the truth! It's just that, I wanted her to stop crying, so I comforted her, and, uh, she thanked me…" he stammered. It was almost cute of him.

"_By jumping on top of you?_" I shot back, lifting an eyebrow. This is amusing.

"N-No! Sh-she hugged me, and I fell back because she's…heavy…" Heavy? Well, Len is kind of short with a feminine built, and Miku's hair does put a lot of unnecessary weight on her…But this didn't make sense. The pieces looked like they could fit, but really, could they?

"Well then," I said, leaning in just a tad bit closer, and I could feel his erratic breathing against my lips. My lips tugged upwards mischievously, causing him to sweat even more. "It wouldn't bother you if I…" I purred, and his blue eyes grew wide. Oh, this was too good… "…make dinner?" I asked. His face flushed red as he shook his head quickly. "Okay, then, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," I sang as I skipped off.

As I was entering the kitchen, the sudden thought had occurred to me: 'What would I even make?' Living alone for so long, I usually made do with Instant Ramen. But, would that be enough for him? Well, whatever, I'll just have to find out. So, I boiled the noodles, adding the broth, humming quietly until my phone started to ring. Turning to the counter to check it, I furrowed my eyebrows. It was just a number that I didn't recognize. Hesitating, I turned the stove low and answered it.

"H…_hello?_" I answered timidly.

"You sound so cute when you're scared," a deep voice remarked, letting out a low chuckle.

"K-Kaito-sempai? Is that you?" I asked, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, I got your number from Miku when I bumped into her today." he said.

"Oh." I echoed quietly. God, I sound so stupid!

"So…I was thinking…about our date…." He began. Was he going to cancel? Oh God, we'll never have a family now!

"Yes?" I cut him off anxiously.

"…Maybe we could go to a restaurant?" he suggested. I let out an inner sigh of relief.

"Sure! Anywhere is find, seriously!" I implored. I think I was being a little too aggressive…well, maybe he likes the feisty types! He let out a hearty laugh.

"Okay. Is Saturday okay?" he questioned. Hmm…I had no work, so yeah, that sounded good.

"Yes! Perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Alright then. I'll pick you up at, say, _six-ish_?" he asked.

"Alrightie-then! Well, I gotta go now…I'm making Ramen," I admit, embarrassed. How classy, Rin. "I'll be sure to add this number to my contacts. Bye, Kaito-sempai!" I say.

"Bye, Rin-chan," he said. _Rin-chan._ The way he said it…it was like music to my ears. I replayed it in my mind like a favorite song, as I felt my cheeks burn, flipping my cellphone shut, and I went back to tending to the Ramen. When it was finally done, I poured it into two bowls and called Len over, as we sat down to eat. He seemed quite stiff, and there was a long, awkward silence we ate.

"Len," I began, putting down my chopsticks awkwardly. "Is something wrong?" Oh God, maybe I gave him one of those awkward boners from seducing him. He looked up at me, then quickly averted his eyes.

"Ah, nothing." he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. He seemed to have been acting strange after Miku left. "Did you enjoy going to the café?" I tried to spark a conversation, which I normally tried to avoid doing. His eyes darted up to lock into mine.

"Yes, I did." he nodded. "But, um…who was the guy?" his voice trailed off as he looked back down at his Ramen, stirring it mechanically. Wh-which guy? There are lot of men who stop by there.

"Which guy?" I asked. He stopped stirring for a moment.

"Oh…you know…The one with the blue hair." he explained finally.

"Y-you mean, Kaito-sempai?" I questioned. Oh God. "That's my upperclassmen friend who goes to the same high school as I do. His name is Kaito Shion, fourth-year." I added. Of course, this was the beginning of some vital information that I should know about him before we actually get married.

"F-fourth year? So, he's a senior?"

"Yes, but he's only one year older than I am," I explained quickly. But, pfft, age is just a number.

"And…you guys are just friends?" he pushed a bit timidly. Suddenly, I could feel my cheeks burn as I realized where he was heading at. Exactly _how much_ did he see?

"Well, we're kinda…" I choked out a short, awkward laugh. "We're….we're…we're kinda going on a date." I blurted out. His pupils dilated as he realized what was going on, and he blushed, like a little child. My palms grew a bit sweaty from having to tell him the truth.

"Oh…" he said.

When we finally finished dinner, I went off to get ready for bed. I sat on the corner of my orange bed, stretching out my arm to reach for my hairbrush on the dresser. It was painted golden yellow, with my initials carved in elaborate calligraphy on the back. My fingers tightened as I grasped the wooden handle, lifting it towards the top of my head as I began to brush my hair. I brushed in short, brief strokes as the soft bristles massaged my scalp. I turned my head to see Len enter in his banana pajamas I bought him, attempting to comb his hair with his fingers quickly.

"Len, come and sit here," I ushered him, as I crawled back a little and patted the space in front of me. I sat behind him, raising the brush once again towards his tangled hair. It needed some taking care of, but nothing like a little brushing could tame it. I stroked downwards, as he suddenly jumped a little, until he realized what I was doing. His shoulders eased as my brush moved in soft strokes down his flaxen hair, brushing it gently. I took a lock and ran my fingers through it. It was almost identical to mine, as I observed, in length and in color. Brushing his hair was actually pretty relaxing.

"You have lovely hair," I giggled.

"Thanks." He mumbled, the tips of his ears turning scarlet as I laughed. After his hair was smooth and completely free of tangles, I placed the brush on the dresser, and rolled down to the sleeping back, tucking myself in. I was becoming fond to sleeping on the floor, because the carpet was actually pretty fuzzy and warm. I reached out to turn the lampshade off, leaving the room in complete pitch darkness, as Len-kun rested on my bed.

"You know, you really didn't have to brush my hair like that…" he mumbled.

"Yes I did! Your hair is like a Barbie doll! So soft and pretty!" I whined. "You could almost pass as me!" I joked.

"I know, it's freaky," he remarked.

"What's so freaky about me?" I asked.

"It's not what's so freaky about _you_, but that I can mistake you for my reflection." He said quietly. So he noticed that too? Well, obviously! All of my friends' reactions to Len-kun flashed through my mind.

"_Hey, Rin, are you sure you guys are _only_ friends?" _Sakine-san's voice echoed through my mind. What did she mean by that?

"G'night, Len-kun…."I mumbled, as I fell asleep, trying to shake all the flashbacks away.

"Good night, Rin." he whispered as I drifted to sleep.

O~o~O

Rin P.O.V.

_It's windy outside, and the chilly air makes my bones feel brittle and my skin numb. My dress, once an immaculate white was now torn and ripped short, tar black, soiled with stains and shabby. Long open cuts and wounds decorated my arms, fresh blood still dripping down, like regretful tears. Black and blue bruises scattered my legs like polka-dots, a dull aching spreading throughout my body. I could feel the muddy, wet, wilting grass between my toes as the ground was steel cold. Everything felt dead. The sky was a dull gray, but in front of my own, naked eyes I swear I could see it slowly fading to black. My heart started to pound in my ribcage. I knew exactly what was coming._

_A tiny droplet of water fell on my forehead, as the cold liquid slid down the center of my face. Then another. And another. With each droplet, it felt like a knife was slicing into my brain. Before I knew it, it was pouring and my body had felt completely numb and useless. The rain beat at me, tearing me apart. I tried to open my eyes, but the water was like acid; it stung too much. I tried and tried until I finally ripped them open, the burn making my insides scream and my eyes well up to cry, but nothing came out. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. My limbs were like lead. My eyes searched for shelter, but instead, in the darkness, I saw a boy, about twenty feet away. He was wearing a pure white button-up, dark jeans that were soaked to his legs, and sopping wet sneakers. His blonde hair was frozen from the rain. When I squinted hard enough, I recognized that it was Len._

_I yearned to call out to him, for it was an irrepressible urge. But my throat stung, as if a swarm of bees attacked it, and left a lump lodged down my throat, making it impossible to speak. I saw a blinding flash of white light, and heart a loud boom that pierced my heart, and shot my brain with a deathly bullet. Pain flushed into my veins as I keeled over, putting so much pressure on my knees that I fell back on my bottom, trying to block out all this noise, this chaos, this hellish rattling. I think I was shivering, yet I couldn't exactly feel it. My tongue darted out to lick my lips, but they were ice cold. My blonde locks stuck to my face as the rain beat at my skin, and even the once warm blood that trickled down my arms felt freezing._

_Then, I felt something warm grasp me and hold me, trying to brush away the locks on my face, peeling them back. It was Len. I was ecstatic that he would be here, since this felt like my last moments, and I would be able to spend them with him, rather than alone. I wanted to smile it through, but even the muscles in my face hurt too much to do anything other than frown. Another thunderbolt struck the sky, leaving my sanity at the brink of hell, ready to collapse. Len embraces me, and it feels so good to have something warmer than me wrap themselves around my body. The icy barricade that spread on my skin melted the slightest._

"_Len?" I murmured. My throat hurt even when I whispered one syllable. But he was so close, I'm sure my cheeks stained red, even though I couldn't feel the heat. I hear another crash, and my head is spinning like a sickening, twisted merry-go-round. I let out a silent whimper. I couldn't stand being so helpless and vulnerable, it was embarrassing allowing him to see me like this. It was almost…revolting of me. But, involuntary. I see Len mouth something, a concern look dancing in his eyes, but I don't know what, and I simply couldn't figure out. It hurt too much, in too many pieces everywhere, my eyes couldn't focus on his lips too long, for they'd fuzz and blur out. It even hurt to breathe._

"_Len," I force out my throat. My eyes sting too much, and it was a pain to breathe, so why not stop? My eyes roll to the back of my head, and my eyelids grew heavy. C'mon, I know I'm stronger than that! Buy my body wins, and I give in, closing my eyes. There's a ringing in my ears, and I hear a faint voice calling my name. Peculiar…who could it be? Was it that all-powerful, omniscient, ubiquitous God beckoning me to his side? Something was shaking me, but I'm not sure what. I think I want to just drift away now, and just get away from all this pain, but I can't. I feel something soft and warm pressed against my lips, and something flutters in my stomach. Maybe someone was kissing me? But, no, the feeling would have been more different. More, romantic. But, I couldn't really tell any more because my consciousness is slowly skipping away and my heart just feels like this superfluous organ, like an appendix. I want to cry now, but I can't even manage to do that either. The tears simply refuse to fall down. I hear one more scream, but it's only unintelligible prattle. My ears are doing their best to block it out._

_Then, the world went black._

* * *

A/N: God, aren't I fabulous at updating? ._.

Aaanywaays~How was everyone's Holidays? I didn't do too much this Winter Break, so I managed to type this up! Short chappie, I know, but I promise you, the next one is _much_ better! Well, much crazier, at least.

Also, I was planning on probably posting another fic I was working on, a KaitoxLen one? I'm kind of a yaoi fangirl, so~how does it sound? We'll just have to see~^^

In the next chappie, Rin will be back in work and Len will have an unexpected encounter...but with who? Stay tuned to find out! ^^

Hope your 2013 will treat you well :) See you then! ^^

-HyperactivePianist^^


	11. Chapter 11

All That I'm Living For

Chapter 11

Rin P.O.V.

I hear a "Po Pi Po" ring in my eardrums as I immediately jerk upwards, my body in a series of cold sweats. I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably, as I fought to steady to myself. My breathing was erratic, and head spun.

"_Saa nome, omae suki daro? Yasai juusu!_" the idol's squeaky voice sung through the speaker. I started to dance along. My body stretched and moved subconsciously, but my mind was in another dimension.

_What the hell happened? _

I had some kind of terrifying nightmare, that's for sure. But, was I dying? From what? The rain? It almost made me laugh from how silly the idea could be. But, my fear of thunderstorms suddenly made the situation much more serious. Was this a premonition of some sort? I also remember how someone kissed me. As the song ended, I trailed my fingers against my lips. Why did it feel so weird?

"Is there something wrong?" Len asked, glancing at my hand for a brief moment.

"Oh, nothing," I reply quickly, moving my hand away from my face.

"You look kind of…._pale._" he remarked, concerned. I couldn't let him know about the nightmares, that's too weird! He stood up, standing close to me, and cupping my cheek gently. A blush spread across my face as his gentle blue eyes studied me. I could feel this anticipating sensation rack my body, as if something were to happen. But what? This itching feeling suddenly made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm alright, really." I mumbled, pushing him away gently. His eyes grew wide, as if he was flustered by this sudden movement. This made me feel ashamed of myself for doing something so uncalled for. He gaze dropped to the floor as he scratched the back of his head.

"Right, sorry…" he mumbled. This guilty feeling washed over my skin, leaving an unpleasant, dirty residue that I was compelled to wash off.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you need to use the bathroom?" I asked quickly.

"No, it's alright." he said, returning my gaze blankly, in such way that I couldn't recognize his emotion. I nodded.

"Alright," I said. But, no, things _weren't _alright. There was something about him that made it hard to keep secrets like this from him, and who knows? What if he had felt the same way too? What if these feelings could be connected between our hearts, even by a single thread, and somehow, through our dreams, that would bring us to act the way we do now and will in the future?

Sometimes, questions like that just couldn't be answered. Not necessarily because there wasn't an answer for it, but simply because no one ever had the courage to ask it.

O~o~O

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to work?" I asked him, shoving a burn piece of toast with orange marmalade in my mouth, trying to chew in the most lady-like manner I could muster. But, knowing myself, it would always end up as a failure. He nodded.

"I'm okay." he said, fumbling with the butter, smoothing a meager amount on his piece of bread that wasn't put into as much hell as mine.

"Then you wouldn't mind running these errands for me?" I asked him, handing him a list of grocery items.

"Sure," he said, nonchalantly, as his eyes scanned through the list of grocery items. Secretly, I wrote them as simply and neatly as I could, just for his benefit.

"Alright, then." I smiled. "Here's a spare key in," I placed the key on the center of his palm. His eyes widened as I headed toward the door.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye, Len!" he waved as I twisted the knob and pulled the door open, closing it behind me. Little did he know I trusted him with him all my possessions. I hope he wasn't naïve enough to not notice how big of a deal this once. This was a drastic transition for me. I even left a generous amount of money, more than enough for grocery. This was a test. If by the time I came back from work and he wasn't home, I would promise myself that I'd never let him back in, and I'd change the locks to my house. I had to be fair about this, though. No chickening out, no giving in, no letting him back in if he's even a minute late or missing even a single item. He's got ten hours to find it, and that's more than enough time. If he ran off to spend the money for himself then I wouldn't let him back in. The money was plenty for one day's worth of groceries, but a little less for a meal a day for around a week. If he was truly loyal, like in my dream, staying with me, then I'd truly let him stay. For good, even if he needed to. Of course, if I could work out the complications.

But secretly, something urged me to cross my fingers and pray.

_Good luck, Len._

O~o~O

Len P.O.V.

I ran through the list once more.

Let's see. Oranges, bananas, leeks, bread, milk, miso, Nori, Panku, canned seafood, meat, rice porridge, soba…the list went on and on. Then, I glanced at the key in my hand. It wasn't the same brassy color as the doorknob, it as a bright sunshine yellow, shiny, like it was new. I hope she didn't go through any trouble finding this.

I sat there for a moment, finishing my burnt toast, enjoying its crunchy texture, the slight bitterness from the char balancing the taste. After this odd indulgence, I changed into some casual clothes and found that it was already 9:46. My fingers fisted around the key, which was like a weapon in my hands. I stuffed the list in my pocket with the other as I headed toward the door, but found a note by the coffee table.

_Len-I almost forgot! Here's 7000 yen for the groceries. If you get any change back, just keep it as loose change for yourself. Thanks! _

_-Rin_

I picked up the money, my fingers trembling. Never in my life have I ever held such a large amount of money in my hands. Imagine what I could buy with this! The feeling of the thick paper between my fingers was almost empowering. It could be enough to run away with…

_No, Len!_

I bit down on my lower lip as hard as I could without it bleeding, as I shook my head violently to shake such terrible thought out of my head. It was like biting the hand that fed me. She trusts me! She even gave me a spare key! I can't just betray her like that!

Quickly, I folded the wad up and placed it in a secure part of my pocket so that it didn't look like it would bulge out or be obvious. I patted the area gently then headed out the door. The sunlight beamed down on me as it shone on my skin. I noted that the scars from the cuts were there, but the bruises were fading, so they weren't an obvious. It only made me appear as someone a little bit more edgy than I was, but only up close. Anyone who would glance at me would probably saw me as a normal guy. _Hopefully._ But I wasn't. Something inside me knew that I wasn't.

But suddenly, I paused. I had encountered another problem.

I don't even know where the hell the grocery store is.

So _stupid._

As the traffic light flashed red, I crossed the street, looking around until I had finally spotted one that appeared to sell groceries. I entered, the cold air-conditioned breeze chilling me with its greeting as I took a cart, searching the aisles. I haven't really done this before, but I eyed other people as they picked up and placed items into their carts. I copied them, hoping that I was doing it right. I felt so awkward and misplaced, the way I pushed the cart, the way my sneakers squeaked on the freshly-waxed tiles, everything about myself. But it was a first. It was an exhilarating experience, for some reason. I don't know why Rin doesn't want to do this! I happily searched the aisles as parents oddly eyed me. What's so wrong about a seventeen-year-old shopping by himself? Absolutely nothing! Right?

As I checked out I headed over to a counter, and smiled at the lady. She sent a dazzling smile back, as we stood there.

"Well, sir, are you ready?" she asked in a cheerful tone, but eyed my items.

"Oh, right!" I almost forgot! I placed the items on the counter swiftly as she scanned them up. After the process, I paid for the groceries, stuffing the change in my pocket, and took the bags with a small smile. As I walked out the door, I was once against blasted with the wave of summer heat as I grinned widely. The employees were so nice. Much nicer than how they used to be.

I took the route that I used coming here as I pondered about how much fun it would be shopping again, with Rin, too. I thought about this happily as I passed an ally, then scrunched my nose as a foul stench wafted into my nostrils. I stood there for a moment, shaken. Did I really change this much? The way that I used to smell like was suddenly revolting, shameful thing. All at once, I had felt a sticky, hot breath breathing into my nape.

"Hello, Len." The voice drawled into the shell of my ear, and my eyes widened.

It _can't_ be.

_No._ Of _course_ it's not.

Maybe I'm hearing things.

I took a step forward, but the _thing_ snatched my wrists, its greasy fingers crawling to feel my thundering pulse as I gulped, hoping it wouldn't recognize my self-evident fear.

"Well well well~ What do we have here? Groceries, eh? Since when did you become so rich?" he snarled, his voice gruff and slightly slurred. I twisted my shoulders roughly, but he only yanked me back more, tightening his grip until he cut off the circulation in my hands. He cackled.

"Don't tell me you've become some snobbish aristocrat." he snarled. "You know you shouldn't have run away." I caught my breath as I tugged my hands free and spun around. I stumbled back in horror. His face was rough, nicks decorated along his cheeks and jaws, stubbles of unshaven hair on his face, as if he only attempted to clean himself up with a dull razor. Dark circles accentuated his pale blue eyes and seemed to make him look like a demented raccoon. His shaggy light blonde hair was now dusky and shorter than it was before, as I noted. His teeth were stained a dark, yellow, like chipped kernels of corn.

"It was my only choice," I growled, at attempt to sound menacing, but my palms were sweaty.

"As opposed to what?" he almost laughed, eyes narrowing.

"Living a terrible life with you," I shot back. He snorted.

"You ungrateful little _kid_," he spat, jolting me a little as I flinched upon reaction, though he always did that. He wanted to scare me, to know that he was in control. "I'm the most _real_ thing you ever had in your life! Everything else is just an illusion that you've set up in your mind that I was trying to cleanse you of. Happiness, hope? Where the hell do kids come up with this shit? I have been trying to teach you to not depend on these damn things because they're not real. And _this_ is how you repay me?" I wanted to nod, but secretly, I feared that if I did, he would snap my neck for doing so. I shut my mouth tight. "Oh-ho-ho, I see!" he said, his voice hitting a mock-sympathetic tone. "Little Lenny thinks he's so grown up now, doesn't he? Doesn't need anyone to watch him? Huh? Is that what you think?" His voice began to slowly escalate, growing louder and louder.

"I don't care." I muttered, the only response that I could muster.

"So, grown-up Lenny doesn't _care_ anymore, hm? He thinks he's so cool, not having a single fucking care in the world, with his fucking groceries and damn money. You stole that, didn't you?" he laughed.

"No!" I protested.

"Please! Haven't I taught you anything? Or did you take full-benefits, making your life some tragedy so a rich family can adopt you, huh? Well, let me remind you _love_ is some weak emotions humans use to get what they want. So, if you're looking for _love_ from them, for some vast, ridiculous reason…no way in hell will you find it from them. You're just a sob story that they picked up for their selfish reputation." My stomach began to clench and unclench as I bit down on my lip, and he pulled me closer, jerking my head to the side, as my eyes watered. "Oh, is baby Lenny _crying? _Oh, boo-hoo." he cackled.

"That won't convince with me to live with you again," I warned him.

"Oh, no! I'm not here to take you back," he said.

"Then why are you here?!" I demanded to know.

"I thought I'd give you a piece of my goddamn mind." he whispered, then flung me around, striking my cheek as I staggered back, a stinging heat blossoming on the side of my face. He shoved me back into the cement, as I slid on the hard concrete. My body ached, as I had felt too much stabbing in my insides to even move a muscle, so I slouched helplessly under his sickening glare. The bags had been thrown to the side, still in a preserved condition, but nothing of interest to him or to me at the moment. His heavy, tarnished boots clanked toward me, as he cornered me.

"Now, I'm giving you two choices: One, I'll kill you in a very painful yet somewhat quick way, considering you're about as strong as a ten-year-old girl. Or two, you admit you're wrong, that I was right, and that you are to never doubt or leave me ever again, and you will forever suffer from the consequences of running away by being tortured into a slow, painful death."

"Y-You said you didn't want to take me!" I cried out, my heart thundering as the choices were both gruesome.

"Alive, is what I mean." he smirked. "Your choice." A fury began to burn within me.

"I choose neither!" I scream, knowing that because of my wounds, I couldn't fight back to the point of severely damaging him. My only choice was to flee. But he grabbed me by my neck, his thick, rough hands squeezing, as I felt my thundering pulse stronger against my skin that it ever had. He smiled triumphantly, recognizing my fear. He raised me higher, laughing, as if he was inspecting an antique item in the shining light.

"Stupid boy," His laughed belching from the core of his stomach, shaking his head. "Stupid, stupid boy." He clenched my throat tighter, as I could feel my veins clogging and my windpipe closing. "We could've gotten along," he began, as if his tone were meant to be of remorse, but I had heard none. "But, I guess I didn't raise you right. You came out as a little selfish bastard. Pathetic," I could feel a scorching heat burning in the core of my body. No air was admitted through any part of my respiratory system; they were all blocked and shut by his thick, rough hands. There was a heavy lightness at the top of my head, beginning to rush down to my neck.

"Let him _go,_" I heard a higher voice say calmly.

Rin P.O.V.

My heart practically stopped at the scene. Len was being strangled by a man in tattered clothing, his expression pained and his blue eyes almost paralyzed at the scene. What do I do?! The man's body frame was big and husky enough for me to hide behind, but he reeked of garbage.

"But you're an idiot," I heard the man's gruff voice say. My eyes widened. Was he talking about Len? Len wasn't an idiot! My fists clenched as a fire grew inside of me.

"Let him go." I said, fighting for a calm voice. The man spun around, flinging Len to the ground as I heard a sharp clatter. The man's rough, filthy face, his blue icy eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Rin?" He called out breathlessly, taking a step forward. I backed away.

"H-how do you know my name?!" I yelled, my hands shaking.

"What do you mean? You don't remember me?" he asked, confused, his eyes almost softening, almost desperate, as he came closer, shaking his shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"N-no! Let go of me!" His face almost became pale, as a startled look spread across his face, but immediately flourished into a scathing fury. He grabbed me by the neck, observing me more as I bit back a whimper.

"I can't believe it. You've become just like…" he mumbled something to himself, then yanked me closer, his breath heating my face as I scrunched my nose. The rough, callused pads of his fingers scraped against my face, as his blizzardesque eyes piercing mine, leaving frostbites in every area he observed me. His fingers trailed down my chest, to the hem of my shirt, snaking his hand up it. His coldness had reached my pounding heart, causing the blood in my bloodstream to freeze. He smirked as he dragged his hands up to the soft cotton fabric of my bra, pushing his palm into it, cupping what he could and squeezed. I bit my lip as he looked almost pleased. A soft exhalation escaped his chapped lips and the scent shrouded in front of my face as I tried to suppress gagging. "You've certainly developed in the right places," he said in a lower, almost more intimidating voice. "But, still, there's time…" I could feel his thick-skinned fingers slip its way under the cloth, and the scratching became intense. I pushed away his hand, and opened my mouth to yell, but flung his palm over it, almost suffocating me. "Don't even try it, Rin. You'll just the both of us in trouble. And I don't want you betraying me again." he said. I was enraged.

"Again? I never even-" I protested. I had barely met him today! His fingers curled into a fist as he struck my cheek with such force that white pain flourished on the side. It made my eyes burn and itch to cry, but I knew that would only make me weaker. But, one hot, wet drop slid down my cheek as I glared down at the cement. A howling laugh filled my ears.

"P-Put her down, you bastard!" I heard Len call out, a sense of power in his voice. Then man spun around, still clutching onto my neck, but looser, as he drew his attention to him. Len had his arm raised directly in his direction, a 45 caliber trembling in his grasp.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your father?" he drawled. With a heart-stopping realization, my eyes widened. Father?! This was _Len's_ father?! But, I thought he was _dead!_

"You're not my father anymore! Now put Rin _down!_" he shrilled, the tremors in his arms and hands growing more noticeable. "Or I'll shoot you!" he threatened. I could feel the man laugh.

"You can't do that, Len! You'll go to jail!" he all-but-taunted, his eyes gleaming.

"I can't go to jail for a crime I already commit. I did my time, so it's time to do yours. It's called double jeopardy, bitch." he scowled, his finger trembling on the trigger.

"Quit being a dumbass, Len! This is why no one loves you!" He spat. Len's eyes grew glassy, almost broken. His entire body rippled, as if a bolt of lightning struck it, and his body grew stiff, rigid. The man grinned. "That's right, you disgrace of a being, walking skin and bones. Who do you think you are? This is all your fault; you're a mistake. You've become nothing but a little errand boy for me, and now that you've ran away, you have no use to me, or anyone. What good do you expect out of living here? You're simply a waste of air, of space, of everything. You've been nothing but a burden. No one would waste a heartbeat to show such affection for someone as useless as you. All you've ever done was live in your illusion that you've created for yourself, instead of getting your head in reality and doing something to help me, you fucking idio-" I had heard enough. The firecracker had erupted in my body, and my foot sprung up to kick him as hard as I could in his groin. He groaned in agony as he released me, and I tumbled to the ground. My gasped for breath, almost choking at how much air there was. He doubled over, which gave me the perfect opportunity to throw a blow at his face. I had hit my aim spot-on. I could feel my knuckles crack as I hissed at the pain. However, it was worth it. He fell onto his knees. His arm darted for my ankle, but I stepped lightly away, twisting awkwardly until I tripped on my own feet, rolling away from him.

"You little-" he cursed.

_Bang._

My blood froze as I recoiled, pulling my knees up near my face. I held a breath.

There was only silence.

I poked out of my shell, uncoiling and wobbling onto my knees. My blood rushed cold, my fingertips icy, but the top layer of my skin was burning. I swallowed thickly. I turned my gaze to look at Len. His arm was frozen stiff at a perfect ninety-degree angle. His knuckled gripped the weapon so tightly his knuckles were whiter. His face was ghostly pale, lips slightly parted, as if he were about to say something, but refused to come out. His blue orbs had almost seemed shattered and paralyzed in that direction, the direction in which the corpse of his father lay. The edges of his eyes were rimmed with red as suddenly, a spring of life twitched in his arm from the recoil of the gun.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Len, that's enough," I cried out silently. But even if I had yelled at the top of my lungs, he would not have heard me. This was not Len. He was not here. His spirit must have left him, for all the color in him has, and only left a breathing corpse. Len's expression remained the same, but the whites of his eyes had become pink and bloodshot. Tears heavily spilled down his cheeks, as I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down when he swallowed thickly, his shoulders quivering. He lowered his head, hiccupping, before swiping his eyes fiercely with the back of his arm.

"Let's dispose of him, before the blood spills too much." he muttered. His thick jacket may have been worn out, but it absorbed enough of the blood in the short time elapsed. I had offered to help him lift the body, but he ignored me. I wouldn't blame him. His arms were much too frail, but I held the large garbage can open, as he flung him in, burying him deep into the bottom with the horrendous scent that emitted from the bin, blocking out the salty scent of blood. Holding the grocery bags against our arms and chests and lowering our heads, we ran home.

When we reached our destinations, we dropped the plastic bags at the door, threw off our shoes, and shut the door behind us as fast as we could. I could see the stains of blood on the stretched straps of the plastic bag, as it had dried and became an unsightly brown. I dragged the bags to the kitchen to sort the groceries. I felt him trail behind me, heading towards the sink to rinse the blood out off his hands, leaving a murky pink residue in the water before it went down. I watched his wrist flick the knob and turned off the water, as he sat, watching the liquid left, the last reminiscent of his father slip down the drain.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, going up to him. I leaned my side against the sink, and observed his stony profile. He lowered his voice, blowing his bangs up tiredly.

"Peachy," he said dryly, shaking his head. "I just…" he sighed again. "All of this…it's just sinking in…" He ran his wet hands through his bangs, before shaking his head roughly to dry it, like a dog. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. How about you?" he turned to me, stepping closer, as he reached out touch the blossoming bruise on my cheek. I winced as a sharp pain struck the area. "Let's get you some ice," he headed toward the freezer to find an ice pack, then stood in front of me, trapping me against the sink. He held it against my cheek, as I attempted to look everywhere but his eyes. His expression was blank, and I couldn't decipher what kind of thoughts were running through his mind. Maybe he was trying _not_ to think.

"Thanks…you really don't have to do this," I murmured sincerely.

"No, really, it's the least I can do," he reasoned. I let out a short, breathy laugh.

"You saved my life. I should be thanking you." I explained.

"But you saved mine too." he whispered softly. I noticed that our bodies were against each other, now, and the cold fear from earlier had melted away. Fluttering butterflies began to sprout in the core of my gut, and my lungs tightened in an almost euphoric way. When I gazed into his eyes, his cerulean orbs hypnotized me, and I began to feel myself drowning, drowning, drowning in this abyss of God knows what…

This sensation gives me the strong urge to wrap my arms around his chest, pulling him against me, in a tight embrace. I can feel his chest tighten, but I bury my other, not bruised cheek against his sternum until he relaxed. Slowly, I felt his arms snake around me as well, as he moved the ice pack against the small of my back. This sent a shocking jolt up the nerves of my spinal cord, causing my head to jerk up, our noses bumping gently. Our lips were mere centimeters apart, and my heart thudded in my ears. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine, as I felt him sigh quietly.

These few moments were the medicine that lulled us away from the sorrow that had occupied our hearts.

* * *

A/N: Well, guess who's returned after her disappearance from the face of the Earth!

If there's anything that I'm good at, it's definitely updating. And not switching POVs. /shot for sarcasm/

My deepest, sincerest apologies. A lot has been going on in terms of my life and I've been trying to take advantage of the opportunities I have in front of me. But now that summer's rolling along, I may be a little more active.

Also, this is not my only fanfiction account! Heh-heh, I update from a different website as well, with different fanfictions of different fandoms. If you like K-Pop, then you'd probably like it. I'll put up a link if there's enough requests for it, otherwise I might PM it to you. (I'll warn you; if you think I'm weird here, I'm even weirder on that website.)

Also! I'm thinking about starting a new fanfiction, a yaoi/hetero, KaitoxRinxLen thing, about pedophiles and other pretty peculiar things. Buuuut~ I need a title for it. Feel free to drop any suggestions for them as you please~

Next time~ Expect 'the hangover' day, Teto & Neru (because who doesn't love those two?), and much more! Until next time~^^

-HyperactivePianist^^


End file.
